Heart of a lady, Heart of a pirate
by XSparrowsXHorizonX
Summary: Arabelle is celebrating her 19th birthday when she is kidnapped and brought aboard a pirate ship. Now that she is miles away from her home, family, and responsibilies she finds herself falling head over heals for a certain pirate captain. JackOC
1. Celebrations

You opened your eyes. The bright sunlight that beamed through the window was blinding. You lied in bed for a moment and then got up slowly, enjoying the last peaceful moments of sleep. You walked over to your window. The ocean sparkled in the distance and the town of Port Michaels was alive and energetic. The door creaked behind you as it opened revealing your Aunt and Mother.

"Happy Birthday Arabelle!" They said in unison. You smiled and sat down on the end of your bed.

"How does it feel to be 19 years of age?" your Aunt Penelope said.

"I suppose it feels OK." You replied.

"She says it feels OK. Child you are 19, the day is young! You are done with schooling at the convent and you say you feel ok?" Penelope laughed and looked at your mother.

"Darling we wanted you to open our gift first." Your mother handed you a large rectangular box. It was wrapped in gold ribbon. You untied the bow and opened the lid to the box carefully. You saw a beautiful gold dress with silk lining. Small roses were stitched into it. You lifted up and swung it around.

"Oh mother, Aunt Penelope, It's absolutely exquisite! I love it, thank you so much. But how could you afford it?"

"Don't worry about it child. It's your Birthday and you deserve everything you get and more. Now let's get this on you and begin the celebrations!" your mother said.

"Celebrations?" You said. You had absolutely adored the dress although you hated wearing a corset. You knew your Aunt and Mother had paid a lot of money for it and you sure didn't want them spending more on celebrations.

"Yes there is a party at the garden and the Birthday girl must arrive on time, don't you think?" Your mother said smiling. You could tell from the look in her eyes she was very proud, and the loss of money didn't matter to her at all.

You lifted your arms as the corset was wrapped around you. The strings tightened and you felt your ribs begin to crush. You gasped for air but it kept getting tighter. Then the dress was lowered onto you. You long Brown hair was curled and clipped up into a pile on top of your head. You were powdered anywhere that was revealed and made up to look like a porcelain doll. Your mother stood back with tears in her eyes.

"You look beautiful. You have become such a lady and I am so proud. "She wiped her eyes, then proceeded with her little birthday speech. " I hope that you have the best birthday, my little girl!" Then she broke out into tears. Your aunt put a comforting arm around her and winked at you. She walked your mother out of the room, and you were left alone to admire your birthday gift. The gold and silk brought out the tan in your skin. The roses emphasized your soft pink lips and chocolate brown eyes. The corset, so painfully wrapped around you, made you look petite. You did look more mature. You gave your mom a little time to calm down, and then you went outside to the garden. So many familiar faces smiled at you as you passed. Some were proud, some surprised, and even some jealous. You smiled and made your way to a table near the harbor. Your best friend Anna sat there with her husband George.

"Happy Birthday Arabelle!" She said when you sat down. You thanked her and smiled. The only thing you had really wanted to do on your birthday was maybe have a family dinner and hang out by the harbor with Anna. You knew only too well that your mother would be pressuring you to get married to some bloke she had chosen. The last thing you had wanted was a party to celebrate you're coming out to society as a lady. You loved what your mother and aunt had done for you but what you wanted to be anywhere else but here. You hated attention; especially when there were 50 people all watching you.

"Hey Arabelle , can we talk for a moment please?" Anna asked. You nodded and stood up, following her to a spot far from the crowd.

"Are you okay Anna?" You asked. She nodded and frowned.

"Ara, I have some news. I-I come today bearing a child." She said. Then she started to cry. You held her in a hug and then began to comfort her.

"Why are you crying? You will make a fine mother. With your looks the child will be flawless."

"I am just a-afraid that George will get angry with me." She whimpered. You looked at her questionably.

"I'm sure that by bedding you he would surely know you would soon bear a child." You replied.

"He knows that I would someday bear a child, but-but" She stopped for a moment, and then continued. "I've been pregnant for 5 months and I haven't told him. You know how his temper is, what if he hurts the baby when he finds out I kept this from him?" She said. You looked her in the eyes and saw how frightened she was.

"Anna, I'm sure that the baby won't be harmed. If you wish, I will be there when you tell him, and if she tries to hit you, I can try to stop it." You said, trying to assure her everything would be alright. Truly, you had no idea how to handle this. Before you could do anything, your mother walked over and eyed you suspiciously.

"Is everything OK?" she asked seeing Anna crying.

"Yes mother, I'm handling this. What do you need?" You asked.

" There is someone I would like you to meet. " She said. You looked over to Anna who was wiping her eyes and her nose.

"I'm okay, Arabelle. Go and meet someone then comeback." She sat there and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down a little. You turned and followed your mother. She led you through the crowds to a young man. He was Blonde with blue eyes. He had a navy uniform on and was very polite.


	2. Bucky

You opened your eyes. The bright sunlight that beamed through the window was blinding. You lied in bed for a moment and then got up slowly, enjoying the last peaceful moments of sleep. You walked over to your window. The ocean sparkled in the distance and the town of Port Michaels was alive and energetic. The door creaked behind you as it opened revealing your Aunt and Mother.

"Happy Birthday Arabelle!" They said in unison. You smiled and sat down on the end of your bed.

"How does it feel to be 19 years of age?" your Aunt Penelope said.

"I suppose it feels OK." You replied.

"She says it feels OK. Child you are 19, the day is young! You are done with schooling at the convent and you say you feel ok?" Penelope laughed and looked at your mother.

"Darling we wanted you to open our gift first." Your mother handed you a large rectangular box. It was wrapped in gold ribbon. You untied the bow and opened the lid to the box carefully. You saw a beautiful gold dress with silk lining. Small roses were stitched into it. You lifted up and swung it around.

"Oh mother, Aunt Penelope, It's absolutely exquisite! I love it, thank you so much. But how could you afford it?"

"Don't worry about it child. It's your Birthday and you deserve everything you get and more. Now let's get this on you and begin the celebrations!" your mother said.

"Celebrations?" You said. You had absolutely adored the dress although you hated wearing a corset. You knew your Aunt and Mother had paid a lot of money for it and you sure didn't want them spending more on celebrations.

"Yes there is a party at the garden and the Birthday girl must arrive on time, don't you think?" Your mother said smiling. You could tell from the look in her eyes she was very proud, and the loss of money didn't matter to her at all.

You lifted your arms as the corset was wrapped around you. The strings tightened and you felt your ribs begin to crush. You gasped for air but it kept getting tighter. Then the dress was lowered onto you. You long Brown hair was curled and clipped up into a pile on top of your head. You were powdered anywhere that was revealed and made up to look like a porcelain doll. Your mother stood back with tears in her eyes.

"You look beautiful. You have become such a lady and I am so proud. "She wiped her eyes, then proceeded with her little birthday speech. " I hope that you have the best birthday, my little girl!" Then she broke out into tears. Your aunt put a comforting arm around her and winked at you. She walked your mother out of the room, and you were left alone to admire your birthday gift. The gold and silk brought out the tan in your skin. The roses emphasized your soft pink lips and chocolate brown eyes. The corset, so painfully wrapped around you, made you look petite. You did look more mature. You gave your mom a little time to calm down, and then you went outside to the garden. So many familiar faces smiled at you as you passed. Some were proud, some surprised, and even some jealous. You smiled and made your way to a table near the harbor. Your best friend Anna sat there with her husband George.

"Happy Birthday Arabelle!" She said when you sat down. You thanked her and smiled. The only thing you had really wanted to do on your birthday was maybe have a family dinner and hang out by the harbor with Anna. You knew only too well that your mother would be pressuring you to get married to some bloke she had chosen. The last thing you had wanted was a party to celebrate you're coming out to society as a lady. You loved what your mother and aunt had done for you but what you wanted to be anywhere else but here. You hated attention; especially when there were 50 people all watching you.

"Hey Arabelle , can we talk for a moment please?" Anna asked. You nodded and stood up, following her to a spot far from the crowd.

"Are you okay Anna?" You asked. She nodded and frowned.

"Ara, I have some news. I-I come today bearing a child." She said. Then she started to cry. You held her in a hug and then began to comfort her.

"Why are you crying? You will make a fine mother. With your looks the child will be flawless."

"I am just a-afraid that George will get angry with me." She whimpered. You looked at her questionably.

"I'm sure that by bedding you he would surely know you would soon bear a child." You replied.

"He knows that I would someday bear a child, but-but" She stopped for a moment, and then continued. "I've been pregnant for 5 months and I haven't told him. You know how his temper is, what if he hurts the baby when he finds out I kept this from him?" She said. You looked her in the eyes and saw how frightened she was.

"Anna, I'm sure that the baby won't be harmed. If you wish, I will be there when you tell him, and if she tries to hit you, I can try to stop it." You said, trying to assure her everything would be alright. Truly, you had no idea how to handle this. Before you could do anything, your mother walked over and eyed you suspiciously.

"Is everything OK?" she asked seeing Anna crying.

"Yes mother, I'm handling this. What do you need?" You asked.

" There is someone I would like you to meet. " She said. You looked over to Anna who was wiping her eyes and her nose.

"I'm okay, Arabelle. Go and meet someone then comeback." She sat there and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down a little. You turned and followed your mother. She led you through the crowds to a young man. He was Blonde with blue eyes. He had a navy uniform on and was very polite.

"Arabelle, I'd like you to meet Thomas. He is next in line to general for Port Michaels." You looked at him and wanted to turn and run. He was handsome, and probably a very good man but you had known all along that the money gone to this dress wasn't just for your birthday, You're mother had wanted you to meet a future husband. You put on a fake smile and shook his hand warmly.

"Hello Thomas. It's nice to meet you." You glared at your mother so she knew you were upset. She knew but just ignored it.

"Mother could we please talk for a moment?" You said pulling your mother to the side.

"Arabelle, now I know you're angry but please just talk to him before you do anything regretful." You saw the hope in your moms face so you quickly agreed. You and Thomas walked down the beach in the moonlight and talked. He was nice, but had no opinions or thoughts to share. However you knew if he asked for your hand in marriage, your mother would agree and you would have to marry him.

"Do you like your job?" You asked him trying to start a conversation. He shrugged and mumbled. You rolled your eyes. Then Thomas stopped dead in his tracks. You turned to him and he grabbed your wrist.

"Wha..?" you said but before you could finish a figure left out from the shadows and hit Thomas over the head. His eyes rolled back into his head and Thomas fell to the ground in a crumpled mess. Your eyes widened and you screamed. You started to run back to the party but the figure grabbed you around the waist and shoved a rag in your mouth to muffle your screams. So many thought popped into your head as the lights from the party grew farther and farther away along with the faint outline of Thomas. The man carrying you was very tall and fat. He smelled of rum and vomit.

You soon came to the harbor. No boats were in sight. The port was empty. Luck was not on your side. The man plopped you into the sand and tied your hands and feet together so you couldn't move. He then walked straight into the water until he was up to his waist. He disappeared behind a large rock formation and you were hopeful he wouldn't come back. You hoped that someone realized you were gone and would come down and untie you. Sadly, he soon appeared again with a small wooden rowboat by his side. You pulled on the ropes as much as possible, hoping that it would untie and you could run before this mystery man rowed you off to the unknown. However, no such luck. The knots got tighter with each pull and before you knew it the ropes were cutting off circulation.

The man picked you up and roughly threw you into the boat. It rocked violently, and then he got in. You rowed and rowed into the haze until the coast was gone and all you could see was the endless sea around you. The man was silent and every so often would look at you smiling. Soon you saw a large wooden ship in the distance. Your eyes ran over the black sails, the men on deck, and then the pirate flag. It was a pirate ship. You had heard of this, the Black Pearl. Everyone in Port Michaels knew of the Black Pearl. Everyone knew of pirates too. They raped women, were always drunk, took no prisoners. You then looked to the mystery figure next to you. It was no mystery anymore. This man was a pirate, pirate rape women, you're a women. You then knew why you were kidnapped.

The crew of the ship tossed a rope ladder over the side. The man swung you over his shoulder and carried you up. As you got higher you looked down at the black sea beneath you. The small wooden rowboat started to drift away with the gentle rocking of the sea. You pulled a little more at the ropes but at this point the pain around your wrists was unbearable. The man threw you roughly onto the deck with a loud thump. Another pirate approached and laughed as he saw you.

"Good Job Rugler. Ye got ye a nice whore." The men laughed.

" I found her on the beach with some fucker. Thought she'd be a mighty fine time for us Bucky." Rugler said. You pulled a little more on the wrists. You could feel the blood drip down onto the deck. You moaned in pain and the men laughed.

"Save that for later wench." Rugler said. You gave him the dirtiest look and then he left. Time went by and you sat there watching the mist float above you, along the night sky. You heard drunken laughter and knew that in a mater of time, you could be raped, in a matter of time, you could be killed. Then you thought of Anna, probably upset that you were taking so long to get back. Then when she told your mother and they found Thomas unconscious and you gone. Anna would have to tell George on her own about the baby, and you hoped with every bit of strength left of you that it would all turn out okay.

Your thought was interrupted by the faint sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. You turned your gaze to the doorway and saw Rugler appear with a knife. He pulled you apon your feet by the ropes tying your wrist together, and cut them off. Your hands hung limply from your wrists and you winced with pain at every movement you made. Rugler put his arm around your waist and started to touch you. You squirmed and he pushed you towards the staircase, and with one final shove from your behind, you fell hitting landing on your wrist. A loud crack echoed through the staircase followed by a wave of blinding pain. Suddenly everything went black.

When you awoke you were lying in a bed, with white wool sheet covering you. Your wrist was throbbing and you noticed it was wrapped in ripped piece of fabric with a few hard wooden poles keeping it in place. Your head was also wrapped in a bandage and your long brownish red hair hung in curls to your belly button. The roomed spinned for a moment, and as it focused you notice it simplicity. The walls were made or a chocolate brown wood. A small window was on one side of the room with handles on each side for when you must "Do your duty" White silk curtains hung on the sides, and a small wooden stool was also positioned below it. The other side of the room had a vanity with a large mirror. There was a wooden frame that was carved with seashells. It had a brush, and a small bottle of pink perfume. There was a simple wardrobe next to the door. Suddenly the door opened revealing a young woman with brown hair that was curled, and a blue dress on. She walked over to you with a wide smile.

"It's about time that you have awoken. Quite the concussion you had." You looked at her questioningly.

"Concussion? What happened? Where am I? Who are you?" You asked. The lady smiled even happier, if possible.

"Oh I'm Elizabeth Turner. I live on this ship with my husband, Will, he's co-captain, along with the original captain Jack Sparrow." You flinched at the familiar name.

"Jack sparrow, The infamous Jack sparrow that I've read about?"

" Well, he is not exactly as wonderous as he sounds. Will , my husband is much more handsome and heroic." She said. You nodded. Then she continued." You have been brought about this ship as a hostage and the crew got a little roudy, you fell down the stairs. " Then Elizabeth went over to a small tray and opened it revealing hot porridge. The small wafted to your nose tickling you taste buds.

"So what am I to do now? Will the crew still have me once I am healed?" You asked.

"Well I'm not sure about any of that, Jack will be in here shortly to talk with you. For now, lay back and have some porridge." Then Elizabeth turned and left.

You sat there most of the day , waiting. You were scared and alone, waiting for a pirate captain. Your head hurt and your arm was throbbing. The porridge left for you had long been gone and your stomach was once again trembling. Hours went by, with you just sitting there under the covers, with the warm Caribbean breeze covering you every so often. Soon you were feeling frusterated and once you saw this pirate captain, you were going to let him have it! No one lets a lady sit in a room injured all day practically starving, not even Captain Jack Sparrow. You, Arabelle rose Duplode were not one to be toyed with, especially when you were in such worn out manner.

As your anger grew, the door flung open revealing a tall tan man with black dread locks. There were multi-colored beads tied into them. He has chocolate brown eyes smudged with black coal. Although he is hot, you must show him that you are a lady and don't deserve to be treated in this manner. It was hard to remember with such a handsome man standing before you but you must remember. You looked at him and he seemed to be sizing you up too. There was an awkward silence them you sat up and began conversation.

"Captain Sparrow I presume?" You announced. He smirked apparently proud that you had heard of him.

" Aye."

"Well I am Arabelle Rose Duplode of the French Duplodes, and I have been sitting in this room getting no attention at all. Did it ever occur to you that I may be hungry? Or cold or hot, and may possibly want to freshen up?" You sat up becoming quite flustered and looked the captain straight in the eye. He was amused by your bewildered state.

"Well Miss Duplode, did it ever occur to you that since I am letting you on me ship, eat some me crews food, and have given you medical attention that I may possibly have to set me own priorities in order before catering to your every needs? " He said.

"Well I- I assumed that you might have…" Your words failed you. You realty hadn't thought about the captains needs, or have thought about all the things he was already doing for you. Now you felt ashamed and embarrassed, hardly something you were used to feeling. You looked up at him and he nodded. He understood, and was ready to get over it.

"How is it that a lass like yourself has been brought upon me ship?" Jack asked. You gave him questioning eyes.

"I'm sure you already know." You replied. You held up your hand that had been cut and bruised with the ropes. Jack walked over and sat on the edge of your bed. You felt a tingle go through you as he got so close. He grabbed your arm and brushed his hands over the cut.

" I'm sure I don't know. Have ye stowed away, these lasses can't control themselves when they see me good looks, have so sneak upon me ship to get a better look." He replied. You looked at him, then burst out laughing. So did Jack. Then you realized that he really had no idea what had happened.

"You really don't know do you?" You asked. He shook his head so you decided to tell him. " Well Some man named Rugler attacked me on the beach, tied my arms and legs together, brought me here, and attempted to rape me." Jack looked at you seriously. Then his eyes grew wide with anger.

" This is a very serious accusation." Jack said.

"What? You think I would just make something up like this. Do you really think I want to be here? On a pirate ship with horny men everywhere? No I was at a birthday party. I was Kidnapped and I was harmed. I have been lying unconscious for three days. I am not a whore Jack, and if I am to be on this ship any longer, it will be knowing that I am safe!" The beginning of this little speech was calm but throughout it you began to be angry and upset. Tears flowed down your cheeks and you turned away dramatically. You heard the sound as footsteps fading farther away. You turned around and Jack was gone. HOW DARE HE! Just leave you there in mid sentence! This was the final straw. You got up and followed him, your bare feet padding along the wooden stairs.

AS you ascended upon the deck you heard Jack's strict voice. You looked over and saw all of Jack's crew standing in a straight line. You walked over and tapped Jack on the shoulder. He turned around pulled you in front of him.

" It has come to my attention that we have a lass aboard. She claim that she had gotten here because she was kidnapped and brought aboard. One of ye has done this, now show yeself!" Jack exclaimed. Nobody answered. " Well since some of ye are cowards, I'll ask the lass meself." Jack turned to you and waited for you to answer. You got nervous. What if you told Jack which one it was, then Rugler came after you? You didn't know what to do, so you grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him aside.

"Jack I can't tell you in front of the whole crew!"

"Well then are ye telling me that that whole little story in ye room was a lie?" Jack asked.

"No, it's just that, what if I tell you and then the men come after me? It's too horrible to think about!" you shuddered.

"Look luv, I promise ye that if you tell me which one it is, then I will keep ye safe."

"Ok Jack, it is Rugler, the one right there in the brown over coat." You bowed your head and waited for Jack to make his next move.

"Rugler, get over here now!" Jack yelled. Rugler put on a fake confused face and stood before his captain. You saw then talking but couldn't hear what they were saying. The cold morning wind blew your hair and you looked over the edge of the ship. The waves were rushing by you, and the gentle rocking of the ship was making you sleepy. Suddenly the crew roared out in anger. You jumped from the fright and looked over at Jack, he was pushing Rugler into a lifeboat. You ran over to see what all the drama was.

" You ye little wench! I will get you someday. You will pay for this. Ye will pay, mark my words!" Rugler said. You were startled by his cold icy voice. Then Ruglers buddy Bucky came and jumped into the boat with him.

"I am going with Rugler. We will be back for you wench!" Then he lowered the boat into the water and they rowed off into the rough waters. You turned to the rest of the crew. They looked at you like you were a traitor and then they went back to work. You started to cry and ran to your room.

_This was supposed to be my birthday,_ You thought. You lied in your room, on your bed. Tears still streamed down your cheeks. You had been kidnapped, brought aboard a pirate ship, asleep for three days, bruised, and now the whole drew hated you. Not to mention you were far away from your family. Could your like get any worse? Then you heard a knock at the door. You buried your head in your pillow, hoping that whoever it was would go away. Jack stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"What is it now luv?" He asked. You sat up and threw your pillow at him.

"Captain, please leave me be. I wish to be alone, in fact I wish to be brought home right away and pretend this nightmare never happened!"

" I'm afraid I can't do that luv, Pirates like me aren't welcome at your port, so until we decide to return you're stuck here, savvy?"

" AHHHHHHHH!" you yelled. Then you stood up. " Captain Sparrow I think you should leave my room, now! If you wish to hold me here against my will then I wish to be left alone, away from scum like you!"

"Now that wasn't very nice luv. But if that be ye wish then fine, I will leave ye alone." Then Jack stood up and walked out of the room, but then turned around." If I am going to leave ye here alone to sulk and pout for the rerst of ye days then I'll be needing me jacket back." You rolled your eyes and took off Jack's Jacket. Then you threw it at him very roughly.

" Thanks luv." And as he grew farther away you heard him mumbling about "w_omen and their_ _monthlies"_

Truly, you were a little excited to be on a pirate ship, and if you were going to be forced to stay, you should at least look around a little. However your pride wouldn't allow you too. The crew wasn't very fond of you either. After all, you had ratted out a crewmate. So you had spent the last week sitting in your room, staring out the window, and sleeping on your awful bed. Your meals were left at the door, and no one ever came to check on you. Sometimes you would find yourself daydreaming about captain Sparrow coming into your room and taking you around the ship. He was good looking, no doubt but still, he was a pirate captain. Any thoughts of him were COMPLETELY unexceptable. You did feel bad that you had yelled at him.


	3. Moonlight Strolls

Memo: Hey everyone. I hope everyone likes the story so far. I am sad to report that I have posted three chapters and have only gotten 1 review. Now, I normally don't believe in taking a story "hostage" but I really need reviews! Hope you like the chapter ahead.

You had been known to make a few mistakes in your life, for god knows not even you are perfect, but the mistake you recently make was costing you big time. Why had you requested to be left alone? It was driving you crazy! Over the past few weeks this room had shrunk to the size of a cage, and you were the bird stuck inside, just waiting to be free to stretch your wings. All you wanted to do was run to the deck, and feel the wild Caribbean winds run through your hair. If only life could be that simple. The things you wanted did not make any difference to stupid pride. Even thought you felt this way, leaving this room would be like surrendering. You had told Captain Sparrow that YOU wanted to be left alone. You had stood up to a pirate captain, and just leaving would give the captain the pleasure of defeat. He would think that you were vulnerable, giving up when the going get's tough. You wanted to show him that you would go through extreme measures to be taken home. So the only thing separating you from the warm afternoon sun was pride.

What were you to do? Just seeing these walls were making you feel nauseous. Then suddenly you got a bright idea. So you sat by your bed and waited. Sooner than expected, you heard the shuffle of feet coming down the hall and dropping a tray of food by your door, and so the festivities began. Nightfall fell above, making your room cool and dark. You slipped off your heels and opened the door quietly. The coast was clear, so you tiptoed down the hall and up the stairs quietly moving as you passed the captain's quarters.

The night air felt cool and crisp and at this moment you could think of no better feeling in the world. You walked over to the side of the ship and let your hair dangle over as you watched the waves crashing by. The stars shined above and glittered. You inhaled deeply and smiled. Then you heard the squeak of a door in the distance. You spun around and saw the door to the captain's quarters open and Jack step out. You panicked looking around to see where to go and where to hide. There was no time, so you just hit the floor, moaning in pain a little. Jack however did not notice. He just turned and went down the stairs, probably going to the rum cellar.

You stood up, letting out a sigh of relief. That was a close call. _Maybe now is a good time to go back to my room_, you thought. But then you noticed the door to the captains quarters were still open. Maybe just a quick peek at the captains quarters….. You could find something to bring back to you room to keep you busy. So you ran to Captains Sparrows quarters.

The moment you stepped inside you could smell rum. The room was big, not that bad. There way a large bed in the corner and a large wooden desk covered in empty rum bottles and maps. There was a large dresser and a bookshelf to your right. Right now this room was heaven. Everything (maybe not the rum) seemed glorious. You ran over to the bookshelf, noticing that the collection was unbelievable. There were books from India lined in gold, books of curses and enchantments, books of spices and agriculture, and even a book on swords. You picked up the book from India, inspecting the gold trimmings and letting your fingers run over the smooth pages. You seemed lost in your own little world when you heard a slight cough that made you jump and turn. Standing in the doorway you saw captain Sparrow staring at you with a cocky grin and bottle of rum.

"This...this.. This isn't what you think it is." You said hiding the book behind your back.

"No? Then what are ye doin in me cabin?" Jack asked.

"For your information Captain, the only reason I'm here is because... because a bottle of perfume broke in my room and the smell is awful. It was making me feel lightheaded and I need some fresh air."

"So ye came to me cabin? Luv, don't hide the truth. Let me guess, ye can't keep away from me handsome face and charms? Don't feel ashamed it happens more often then…" Jack said but you cut him off.

"Captain I can certainly tell you that I am not here because of your "looks". I'm sorry that I've intruded. I'll just be leaving then." You began making a run for the door but Jack blocked you from leaving.

"I thought ye said that ye room was making ye sick? I f ye need, ye can stay in me cabin. Headed. Savvy?" He said. You blushed.

"No, no it's okay. I'm sure my room is fine now. Thanks anyways." You said as Jack stepped away allowing you to leave. However just as you were about to descend the stairs to go to your room you heard Jack yell after you.

"Ye picked a good book luv, got that one from India last year, and swiped it from an Arabian prince." You just smiled and walked off. You awoke the next morning to a slight tapping noise. You opened your eyes and saw that a tall fat man was standing at your door.

"Good morning miss. Cap'n Jack says that he needs ye on deck. So get dressed and go directly to the helm." He said. You opened your eyes in disbelief.

"Excuse me sir, I think that you have made a mistake. What could I possibly do on a pirate ship?" you asked.

"You'll do as cap'n Jack asks of ye." The man growled. You flopped back down onto the bed as the door closed behind him. At least now you'd be able to have a change of scenery. Somehow, telling yourself that didn't help.

A/N Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter was short and a little odd but I'm just trying to get the story going. I will have a much better chapter ( Hopefully) after Christmas break. I usually post chapters on Sundays so make sure you check. Happy Holidays and Please Review!


	4. Work aboard the pearl

Chapter. 4

You ascended upon the deck, curious and a little nervous. Once again the question popped through your head _What kind of work am I useful for on a pirate ship?_ This place was dirty, and old. It required a lot of experience for most of the deck work, and there was a cabin boy washing the deck. There was also a cook, who made the meals. So what was left?

You walked across the deck getting stares from the crew. Some were curious, some were mad, some didn't care what you did. Your shoes clunked along the deck and you kept your gaze straight ahead. Jack was standing at the helm, holding a compass. He would watch it intently then move the wheel in a different direction. As you got closer, Jack looked up from the compass and smiled.

"Mornin luv." He said.

"Yes, Good morning captain." You replied. Then you gave Jack a questioning look.

"Now luv, I do say that those clothes flatter you, but I think that you might want to change into something less….proper. "

"I have nothing else to wear." You reply.

"Well nothing can suit you just fine luv." Jack replies. You can feel yourself blush.

"If this is what you wanted I'm just going to go back to my room." As you turn you felt Jacks hand holding your arm and spinning you back around.

"Ok luv, I'll find something for you to wear." Jack says. You follow him as he leads you to his cabin. He opens up his large mahogany dresser to reveal a long white shirt and some black pants.

"Here ye are luv, change then report to the helm." Jack turns and closes the door behind him. You change. The white shirt falls down to your mid-thigh with a low dip near your breasts, and the black pants are a little big. You start to walk towards the door when the pants fall down to your ankles. _Great, now what were you to do?_ You looked around Jack's cabin for something to use to hold up your pants. There were rum bottles, really no help, sheets, books, blah, blah, blah. Then you had an idea. You took an old ratty sheet from Jack's bed and ripped a long thin piece off the bottom. Then you tied it around your waist, making a tight hold. _Perfect_, you thought.

So once again you walked across the deck, this time you were barefoot so you hardly make any noise. The crew ignored you, now that you fit in a bit more. You went right up to the helm, and Jack looked at you.

"Well luv, ye seem to fit into those okay. Now lets get ye ready for work."

"Captain, I don't understand? What work can I do on a pirate ship?" you ask. Jack smiles.

"Luv ye may have been brought here against ye will. But if ye want to keep eating and having that pretty little room then ye have to work. You can help everyone. The cabin boy could use help on the decks, the cook could need help, and maybe one of these days ye will find something different. Today, I'll give ye yer own choice." Jack says. Then he walks away.

_So which job should I do? you thought. _Just then your stomach growled. _I guess I'll help the cook. _You walked down to the galley. The cook whose name was Ashy Fisher greeted you warmly.

"Hello, I'm Arabelle. The captain told me that you might need some help. What can I do?" you asked. Ashy looked at you and smiled.

"I have some thoughts." He replied. Oh great another horny pirate. Suddenly you snapped. You had enough of this stupid pirate business.

"Listen up ashy. I am not going to be anyone's whore! I am a lady and I am trying to help you out so if you can't except that then I intend to make you. Got that? I am only going to help you cook. I am sick and tired of these horny pirates trying to get me in their beds! So now, I'll ask again, what are we making today?" you yelled. Ashy's eyes opened wide and he jumped back.

"Aye Aye miss. I'm sorry. Now we are going to make lunch. Here what we have." Ashy showed you the meat and vegetables, along with milk and eggs, and especially spices.

"What were you planning to make?" you asked. Ashy shrugged and you racked your brain trying to think of a recipe. Then you decided to make a light sandwich lunch. So you and ashy began starting out. He cooked eggs until they became light and fluffy, adding spices to give it flavor. Then you put it between crusty bread and butter. You were carrying it upon deck when you heard the shouting of Jack from the helm. You looked over and saw that there was another ship coming towards the black pearl.

"Captain Sparrow!" You yell. You ran up to the helm, and all hell broke loose. Jack started yelling orders and the crew were scrambling to get into position. You grabbed onto Jacks arm and began to panic. You didn't know where to go or what to do. Jack wrapped him arm around your waist and pulled you to his cabin.

"Alright luv, calm down. Now I want ye to stay in here and be quiet. I'll lock ye in. Be very quiet and do not answer to anybody but me. Savvy?" You shook your head in agreement and sat on Jack's bed. You heard the soft click as Jack locked the door. Now all you could do was listen and wait.

A/N Now I will not post anymore of the story unless I get five reviews. At the moment I have one, so only four more to go. This chapter was boring until the last bit, but I'm already working on the next and I know it will be action packed, and maybe even some romance. Thanks for reading. **Please Review!**


	5. Attacked

**Hey everyone! Okay, I'm a softy and I decided to post my story after only six reviews, but that doesn't mean I'll do it every time! Now I want to label this chapter under caution because it is a little cheesy. I am NOT a good song writer so please don't give me bash reviews! I promise there is at least something you'll like about this chapter…hint**

Chapter 5:

As you sat on Jack's bed, you noticed that the tray of sandwiches were still sitting there. Yet, somehow you couldn't eat, even thought you were hungry. You could hear Jack's voice bellowing out commands and all of a sudden their was a loud thud. Then the sound of voices seemed to double. The other ship must have boarded. There was gunshots and screaming. The crew were dying just outside these walls. You crouched down under the covers, with tears streaming your cheeks. Then your mothers voice bellowed into your head. It was a conversation you had had as a child.

_Flashback_

_You were sitting outside on a bank of grass outside of your house. The smell of the ocean and freshly baked pies were drifting in the air. You watched as large ships pulled into port. The sun was glimmering along the surface of the sea. The view was breath taking and you sat there wishing you could stay there forever. _

_You had loved sitting there as a child, watching the sailors unload their goods. You made a game of guessing where they had just come from, maybe morocco or Greece. Suddenly the sky opened above and a storm began. The winds were high and the rain was cold as it covered your small body. You cried out for your mother as thunder boomed and lightened flashed across the sky. You had gotten up and ran to your front door and quickly went inside. The maids had dried you off and put you to bed but you were still scared. You began to cry w hen you felt your mothers soft hands hold you._

"_Shhh, It's okay baby. It's only a heat storm."_

"_Mother, why won't it go away? Why does the thunder boom so loud? Why does the lighting flash so bright? Why is the rain so cold?" You asked. Your mother simply smiled and pulled you into a hug._

"_Some things in this world may seem scary to you right now. I get scared sometimes too, but I always find a way to make me feel better."_

"_What do you do?" You asked._

"_I sing a song my mother taught me when I was a child." She said. Then she sang the song, her warm voice putting you to sleep."_

So here you were once again afraid. So you began to sing the song.

_Follow your dreams,_

_though it may seem hard,_

_never give up just reach for the stars_

_loves in your heart ,your love is true,_

_Someone is waiting for you,_

_Let the sun always be on your back,_

_The winds always upon your face,_

_And let the winds of destiny carry you off to let you dance with the stars._

You kept singing until you heard the sound of Jack yelling once again. Then their was silence. No running, or shooting, just silence. You got up from the bed and went over to the window hoping it was all over. Then a huge jolt hit the ship. You were knocked down onto your bad arm causing you to moan out in pain. Then there was another jolt. It was now obvious that the ship was being blasted with cannons, and you wee now more afraid then ever. You jumped back onto the bed, cradling your arm. You could hear Jack yelling.

"Stop blowing holes into me bloody ship!" Soon you heard the footsteps of the crew onto the deck, and cheering. You heard the sound of the door being unlocked and Jack appeared.

"What exactly was going on?" you asked.

"Well we met some other pirates and they decided to fire upon us. We won the battle and now we are clearing up damage. Are you okay?" He asked noticing you holding you arm.

"Yes. I fell when we got hit by the cannons. I'm just a little sore." You replied. Jack walked over to you and held your arm making you grimace a little in pain.

"It will just be bruised a little." He said. You got goose bumps as Jack touched your arm. You pulled away blushing. Jack noticed the tray of sandwiches and began to eat. Then you notices a large gash of Jack's arm.

"Jack, you're hurt!" you exclaim grabbing Jack's arm. He nods.

"It's nothing luv. Just a scratch." You walk over to the rum chest and pull out a bottle of rum. You pour some onto a rag and dab it on the cut. Jack flinches and you smile.

"Does it hurt? What happened?" you ask.

"Sword fighting,luv. I'll be alright" Jack said. You finished up cleaning the cut and got out another rag to bandage it. As you tied the rag you noticed the rest of Jack's arm was also hurt, but these were not new injuries. Jack noticed you looking and allowed you to explore. You ran your fingers over each wound wondering how he got them. As you got to his wrist you noticed a **_p _**that was branded on his hand. Just then Jack took your hand in his hand.

"Jack, don't…" Yet before you could finish he pressed his lips on yours, making your mind go blank. His lips were soft and tasted of rum. Jack put one hand around your waist and the other on the back of your neck. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he deepend the kiss. Passion filled you and soon Jack's tongue was pressing against your lips, demanding access. Your body relaxed and demanded for more, and it was then when you recognized exactly what you were doing. You pulled back from Jacks warm embrace and jumped up.

" I-I…. , we can't be doing that." You said and without waiting for Jack's response you left his cabin and returned down to the galley.

"Ye okay lass?" Ashy asked. "Ye look a bit flustered." He said.

"Yes I'm fine. Let's get started on dinner." You replied. _How could this happen? How could you let Jack kiss you? No doubt you liked it but still, now he's going to think it's okay to do it again. Maybe you want him to do it...No that's crazy talk. You and the captain will only be acquaintances. Nothing more, until he brings you home. _Although your mind agreed, your body wanted something completely different.

**A/N Hey everyone! I know, the song was cheesy( meaning weird and dorky) but I FINALLY added a kiss scene! I hope you will keep reading on. Please no bashing reviews and I'm proud to say I have SOME reviewers whom I am very happy to talk to! Thank you all!**


	6. The captains weakness

**Chapter 6**

Since the kiss on the previous day, you avoided Jack as much as possible. You would wake up and go straight to the galley to make breakfast with Ashy. He was a very good friend, who always told you stories of his life aboard many different pirate ships. Then you would help swab the decks, but you always made sure that you stayed as far away from Jack as possible. It was awkward, always being near him but never saying anything. There was also something that was racking your brain. _Why haven't you stopped at a port yet? _You been out at sea for a month and you were low on supplies, yet you still wouldn't stop. _Maybe it's because you haven't run out of rum. When that happens Jack will have to go to port. _You thought. You had been thinking and if you went to a port then you would be able to message your family in some way. Besides, it will give you a better chance of staying away from Jack.

So today, like any ordinary day you had awoken to Gibbs, who was also becoming a good friend. He told you stories too but not ones like Ashy's. Gibb's stories were about the handsome and heroic Jack sparrow who had defeated a man named Barbossa, regained the pearl, and ended the curse of the Aztec gold on the isla de muerta. They simply astounded you, knowing a man like Jack would ever do something…noble. You walked upon deck, making your way to the galley. The wondrous Caribbean sun that you known to love was hidden behind dark gray clouds, which were enveloping the pearl in a deep fog. Ashy greeted you warmly, and you were excited to hear him finish his story about how he once served on a ship called _Poseidon's wrath._

"What are we making today Ash?" you asked.

"I don't know lass; we are too low on supplies. There are no fruits or veggies, or meat. All we have is eggs milk and butter."

"Perhaps we better make scrambled eggs for the crew; I'll talk to jack about our supply problem." Ashy raised his eyebrows.

"I thought ye weren't talking to the captain?" he asked. The crew noticed you had been creating more space than needed between you and the captain. You just smiled and made your way above deck. It wasn't hard to find Jack; he was positioned at the helm as usual, with that stupid compass that did not work.

"Captain Sparrow!" you called out. He turned his head and smiled in a knowing way." Can we talk for a moment… in private?" The whole crew tuned an looked. _Nosy gits_, you thought. Jack tuned to Gibbs and walked over, escorting you to his cabin.

The moment you walked in Jack wrapped his hand around your waist and leaned in for a kiss.

"I knew ye'd be back luv, no woman can ever resist." He whispered. You could feel his hot breath getting closer, and you wanted so badly to just lean in and kiss him, but you knew what you were here for.

"Captain I am not here for this. I would rather forget that ever happened. I am here because the galley is out of supplies and we need to dock." You said.

"Luv, ye can't just believe that never happened because it did, and you know ye liked it."

"That's not the point!" you cut in.

"Ahh, so ye did like it?" You just blushed and turned, knowing your blushing face would give you away.

"The point of this conversation captain is to tell you we desperately need to pull into the closest port possible. We have no food to cook! Food is a necessity and without it the crew won't be very good a working."

"Okay luv, we will pull into tortuga…but if we do you'll stay on the ship the whole time." Your eyes widened in disbelief. That was redefining the purpose you had in mid of going to send a message, you would not be held up on this ship!

"NO! I will not be held up on this ship!" You replied.

"I'm sorry luv, but if we are in Tortuga, I will have no time to be babysitting ye, there are bigger and better things to do."

"You won't need to baby-sit me! I am not a child!" You were getting angry. How could you convince him? Then an idea struck you. You wrapped your arms around his neck and moved in closer to him. Your lips were merely inches away.

"Please captain, I won't be a bother. I'll be a VERY good girl. You can trust me.. Right? I know you would never leave me locked up here, I'll get lonely." You moved in closer with every word you spoke and you could see the captains eyes widen, he wanted you bad. He moved in and began kissing you passionately, wrapping his arms around your waist. Then he moved his hand up to your cheek tilting your head to allow better access. His tongue was soon against yours, making you moan in pleasure. Jack picked you up and brought you over to the bed. You could tell his want for you was increasing with every passing moment. You plopped against the bed with Jack on top of you, and then you pulled back from the kiss.

"So can I come into port?" you asked innocently. Jack nodded as his hands began to travel your body. You kissed him quickly and jumped up, walking off.

"Thanks Jack!" you yelled as you dashed once more down to the galley, leaving Jack behind you completely stunned. No, you knew the captains weakness. You had the power, and it felt good.


	7. Greg & Elizabeth

**Memo: Okay, This is a warning that the following chapter is extremely boring. However, it is informative. So although you may be falling asleep at the computer, remember that the next chapter will be better, I promise!**

**Chapter 7**

You pranced along the deck happily, _why shouldn't I?_ You thought. _Soon I will be on solid land and will find someway to get out of here. Away from Captain Sparrow._ You did like him, obviously, but you felt that your feelings should not go further than they already have. Jack was a pirate, and you were a lady. That was just the way it had to be and you could only be friends. So, okay, maybe you had used your "relationship" against him by kissing him to get what you want, but that was strictly business. So once again here you were prancing happily along the deck. You were carrying a tray of bread and butter, the only thing the galley had left to serve.

"Here we are, the last of the food until we restock tomorrow." You said to some of the crew. They moaned in depression. _I don't blame them_, you thought, _we have hardly had any good food as it is, they are probably starving!_ Out of the corner of your eye, you caught sight of a man who you never saw before.

"Hello, can I offer you some bread?" you asked. He had brown curly hair tied back, and brown eyes. He also has a mustache.

"Oh, yes." He replied. "I haven't seen you before, you must be Arabelle, the woman my wife tended to." Then you realized who it was standing before you. _This is William turner? The man Elizabeth claimed to be more handsome and heroic than Captain Jack Sparrow. Well, I suppose she is obligated to say that, they are married. Still, Jack is MUCH more handsome than Will. _You thought.

"Yes, that's me. You must be Will Turner. It's great to meet you." You replied. He nodded his head, smiled, and resumed back to his work. Soon, all that remained was a single piece of bread. You had given everyone a piece , and your stomach growled. As you lifted the piece up to your mouth you saw a small boy watching you. He sat on the deck, drenched in water and dirt. He must have only been about ten years old, yet he was so small. His blonde hair was ruffled up in all directions, and his pacific blue eyes showed sadness. You could hear his stomach growling, and although you wanted to eat, you knew what to do. So you walked over to his and handed him the bread.

"I'm sorry I didn't give you a piece earlier. I didn't see you. I'm Arabelle." You said, as you kneeled down onto the deck, and you instantly felt the cold water soak through onto your knees. The boy seemed a bit alarmed, and he jumped back. You gave him a warm smile and extended your hand with the bread." It's okay. You can take it. You've been working all day, you deserve it." The boy looked at you, then you returned back to the galley.

"Ashy, what do you know about the deck boy?" You asked.

"The lads name is Greg. We picked im' up in a port that hates pirates."

"Well what do you know about Will and Elizabeth Turner?" you asked. Ashy smiled.

"What's with all the questions?"

"I was just wondering why Elizabeth and Will are never on deck." You answered innocently.

"Well Elizabeth is never on deck because she is with a child. Will is so over protective about her, always trying to help her feel the best she can, eat healthy and all that pish. He stays in their with her, and Captain Jack prefers it that way. It keeps them out of his troubles."

"I See. Well does Will allow visitors for Elizabeth?"

"Course he does, He doesn't have all the control over her. She's crazy that one, burned all the rum once." You laughed and turned to go visit Elizabeth. Her room was not far from your, and it was very reclusive. Your made echoes as you walked along the hall. Soon you came upon a door, and knocked.

"Yes?" Elizabeth yelled from one side of the door.

"Hi Elizabeth, It's me Arabelle. May I come in?" You asked. Soon you heard footsteps and the door whipped open revealing a happy Elizabeth.

"Hello! It's good to see you! How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Oh, I've been feeling great for quite some time now. How are you feeling?"

"So you've heard that I'm pregnant?" you nodded and looked down to see a small bump, which was Elizabeth's stomach.

"Well it's good to have a woman to talk to about stuff. Will keeps me in here like if I walk onto the deck, I'll die or something. I hate it, being in here all day." Elizabeth sat down onto her bed and offered you a seat too. You sat down and nodded once more,. You knew exactly how she feels, being trapped inside a room.

"If you don't like it, then why do you stay in here?"

"Well, Will has a point. If I go out there, something dangerous could happen to me, like when the ship is under attack or something. I am really happy to be carrying his child, and I know he's only trying to help."

"Yeah, that must be wonderful. "

Yeah. So what have you been doing?"

"I've been helping working in the galley with Ashy."

"Oh. So why is it all we've eaten all day was eggs and bread?"

"We've run out of supplies. We'll be stopping in Tortuga tomorrow."

"Oh lovely." Elizabeth said sarcastically.

"You don't like Tortuga?" you asked.

"Pirate ports aren't the best places to stop when your pregnant."

"Why?"

"You've got a lot to learn."

**A/N I know, that was really boring, but now you met a new character, and you know why we haven't seen Elizabeth for a while! Please review!**


	8. Deck work

**Chapter 8: Tortuga**

You awoke the next morning, but it wasn't Gibbs standing at your doorway. Jack smiled and you sat up surprised.

"Can I help you Captain?" you asked groggily. It seemed earlier than usual.

"It's time to wake up darling. We'll be in port in a few hours and I want ye on deck with me. After that little stunt ye pulled yesterday in me cabin, I'll be keeping ye under watchful eye." Jack winked at you, and closed the door behind him as he ascended upon deck. You rubbed your eyes and made your way over to the window. The Caribbean sun had hardly made its way over the horizon and there was a cold breeze flowing. _I should have known Jack would get back at me for what I did yesterday. I just wish I had known it would be making me get up extra early to go on deck and have Jack watch me all day. _You thought. _Then again, maybe it won't be so bad having Jack be with you all day… Wait no you don't like the captain, you CAN'T like the captain. I just have to keep telling myself that._

You brushed your hair, and put on some of the perfume in your room. Then you went upon deck. It was beginning to be a beautiful day, and the sun was warming your body with every step you took. You didn't see Jack at the helm, so you decided to wait on deck for a bit. You went to the side of the ship and leaned your head up to let the sun beat down on your face. It was so peaceful, and every now and then you would get a sea mist. You let out a happy sigh, and you felt two strong arms wrap around your waist. You turned around and saw Jack standing behind you.

"Nice day, isn't it luv?" You nodded and pushed Jack's hand off of you. He smiled knowing fully well you had truly wanted his hands there.

"So what did you want me on deck for?" you asked.

"I saw ye with Greg yesterday and I think he could use some help scrubbing near the helm." You looked at him suspiciously but he kept his innocent gaze so you made your way over to Greg and grabbed a rag, then you made your way to the helm. Jack stood there still using that compass. _Why does he use that compass so often? I have seen it and it doesn't point north so it can't be that accurate._ You resumed scrubbing the deck. It didn't seem that dirty. You looked up at Jack once again and noticed that he had full access to looking down your top. You blushed and stood up to move away.

"Luv, I believe that I told ye to scrub near the helm. Ye are getting too far away."

"Well I don't think it's appropriate for you to be looking down my top Jack."

"I think that's the first time ye have called me Jack since you arrived on me ship." You rolled your eyes and decided to stick to Captain Sparrow, just to annoy him. The crew were getting restless, with nothing to eat but rum. Will hadn't been on deck that morning so you figured that he had been worried about not having food for Elizabeth. Jack had made you scrub the deck near the helm, for a long time, and every time you attempted to get up he would make you go back down. _Damn that captain with his cheap pleasures!_

You resumed working on the deck but you stayed facing the other direction.

You'd rather have the captain staring at your ass, then at your boobs. The cold morning winds soon turned into warm afternoon breezes. Your knees were sore and your back was in pain. So slowly yet surely you would make your way a little farther away from the helm, as Jack fiddled with his compass. The funny thing was he never noticed, and it seemed extremely funny to you. You were trying so hard just to suppress your laughter.

You snuck into the captain's quarters and locked the door. Now you could laugh all you wanted. You could also have a proper look around. You opened the cupboard and found only two bottles of rum in it. So you took once and began drinking it. Then you plopped down onto the captain's bed and savored the comfort. Jack's bed was NOTHING like yours. His was big and comfy, and had the delightful smell that you secretly loved, known as Jack. Your bed was hard and cold. You took off your shoes and put Jack's hat over your face, and you decided to doze. Now nothing could come in. Jack would obviously be mad but oh-well. He said that you were allowed to go into port, so there's nothing he can take away from you now.

You were just about to fall asleep when you felt a cold breeze. You shivered a little and then it hi you. Things were quiet, too quiet. You removed Jack's hat from your face and standing next to you was Jack, looking angry. The door to the cabin was open and the crew were standing outside of the door, snickering.

"Hello Jack. Are we at port Tortuga yet?" you asked innocently.

"Not yet luv. I know yer excited to get there but it's probably not what yer expecting. This…." He said gesturing to you lying on his bed with his hat on, "Is not what I expected. Guess life's full of happy surprises." Jack turned and closed the door, and locked it.

"Wait, how did you get in here?" You asked.

"I'm a captain luv, I have a key." Jack rose up a large bronze key dangling along with many others. You blushed_. If I had known that I wouldn't have come in here, _You thought. Then you noticed Jack had sat on the end of the bed and had his arm around you. He took a swing from your bottle of rum, which had made you tipsier than you thought because you were not at all uncomfortable with Jack sitting there touching you.

He handed you the rum but you declined his offer. You knew the crew was lined up at the door, listening intently. Still you felt perfectly normal.

"Jack, what exactly do you need me to do? Is there a reason you came in here?" you asked.

"Ye mean besides that this is my room? Yes luv, there is." Jack put the rum bottle onto the floor and leaned over to kiss you. You scooted over a little, yet Jack's lips hit yours so lightly that you lost complete thought. Everything stopped and your senses were going crazy. Then there was a knock at the door. You snapped back and jumped up. You slipped your shoes on and unlocked the door to meet Will.

"Hello Will." You said, and then you slipped past him. The moon was already visible beyond the horizon, and you could see lights in the distance. The crew was scrambling around pulling ropes and what-not. You jumped around excitedly. Even if it was a pirate port, you hoped like hell you could get a letter home. Maybe even a lift.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..


	9. Tortuga

After The Pearl had docked, Jack stuck to his word. He brought you into Tortuga, and you really wished he hadn't. It was dirty and smelly. Women were having sex on the streets and drunks ran around with their swords at the ready. Guys whistled at you and tried to touch you. It was gross and barbaric. You stepped a little closer to Jack and he took advantage of it by wrapping his hand around your waist. You didn't mind, in fact it felt safer. Soon you were standing in front of a small tavern called _The Faithful Bride._ You entered with Jack and the crew, and were greeted by the smell of rum and vomit. Jack led you down the stairs and seated you at a table. Then he ordered two rums.

Gibbs and most of the crew were seated around you laughing and telling jokes.

"Gibbs, Tell me the story about you and commodore Norrington." You pleaded.

"Aye. I was still workin in the navy, and Governor Swann demanded that I go with Norry out to sea after Jack. So I sat there on deck, and we were stuck in a hurricane. Norry came upon deck, and his wig flew off." The crew gave a snicker, and Gibbs proceded."So Then one of the masts broke, and some wood flew down and hit Norry where the sun don't shine eh." The crew belted out in laughter, you and Jack included. You were extremely close to Jack, and were warm. You didn't even think about the letter thing. There was no place that you'd rather be. Home was the last thing on your mind.

You drank most of your rum, and were getting tipsier with every passing moment. Jacks other arm was around you now, moving its way slowly to your breasts. You knew he was going too far, but it felt so good. Suddenly the doors to the pub flew open, and a group of the local whores walked in. They came in all shapes and sizes. The men howled and got their money out.

"What's going on?" you asked as you saw them form two separate lines.

"Audrey is here!" Gibbs yelled happily. You looked around quizzically.

"Well Which whore is Audrey?" Just then music started playing and a tall woman stepped in. She had brownish red hair that was piled atop her head in long curls. Her face was covered in expertly done make-up, and her large bosoms were pushed up proudly. She wore the sluttiest of all the dresses, which was red with a low dip, and it was see through, so you could see her nipples. From you point of view, she was the head whore around here. She moved down the aisle rubbing up against any men that were or were not in her way. You rolled your eyes in disgust.

"What's the big deal about Audrey?" You asked. Gibbs, Jack, and the rest of the crew all turned towards you with their eyes wide open.

"Audrey is only the best whore around! She is cheap and pleasurable. Rumor has it that she has slept with every guy that's ever been to this bar, since she moved here." Gibbs replied. She kept coming closer. Who is she looking for? You wondered but your question was shortly answered. She made her way slowly over to Jack. Jacks brown chocolate eyes met her fierce green eyes and jealousy twinged inside you.

"Oh Jacky Baby, where 'ave you been?" she asked. She ran around the table and wrapped her arms around jack. You were still sitting on his lap, yet and you felt extremely neglected.

"I've been on the pearl." Jack answered, taking Audrey's hand in his. She pushed her top down just a little, and you knew Jack felt…"Happy". You pouted a little and cleared your throat.

"Who is she?" Audrey asked. Jack mind went blank.

"This is..um..er.." you looked at Jack menacingly and responded for him.

"I'm Arabelle. I'm Jack's friend." You said.

"It's not often Jacky baby had had a woman as only a friend. Especially one as ugly as you." You gasped.

"Well I never knew Jack likes whores as ugly as you." You snapped back. The wench's eyes blazed in anger but she just kept talking to Jack and ignoring you.

"Come on Jacky Baby, we don't need her. Let's go have fun." Then she sat on Jack's lap, and knocked you to the floor. You didn't believe, Jack didn't believe it, the whole pub that had been watching didn't believe. Everything was silent.

"If I were her I'd slap that bitch." You heard one of the men said. So you got up, still drunk, and slapped Audrey hard across the cheek. She stood up.

"I don't think you want to be starting anything. Don't you know who I am?" she asked.

"Yeah I do actually. You're the biggest bitch I've ever met in my life, and you have no right to push me around like that." You said. She just laughed then began kissing Jack all over. That little pang of Jealousy was growing, faster than you thought was possible. The look on Jack's face was breaking your heart a little too. So you decided to do something about it. No more playing little miss proper, no more trying to "work things out". Your on a pirate ship now, and have been living on it for months, and you thought it was just about time to prove it to Jack that your harder to handle than he expected. So you got up and went back over to Audrey and pushed her straight off of Jack's lap. She landed on the floor with a thump and the whole pub began to laugh. Then she got back up, and walked straight over to you.

"Bitch it's obvious that you have a thing for MY Jacky but let me make this crystal clear, no one gets him around her but me. Now deal with it, you little proper, rich, ugly, wretched, girl. Got it?" she turned around and that's when you pushed her. She fell straight onto the floor and landed on her face. Then all hell broke loose. You and she were tumbling around the floor, punching, scratching, and pulling hair, ripping clothes and anything else you could think of at the time. She was fighting back pretty hard as well. You could fell blood pouring down your cheek due to a huge scratch on your forehead.

The men in the pub just piled seat around you and were tossing rum and ale onto you making your clothes stick to your body. Then next thing you know Jack was pulling you off of Audrey, and Gibb had her pulled away too. Both of you were scratched and bruised.

"Well Jack, I've had just about enough of this. Let's go baby." Audrey said. She grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him away. Just before he disappeared out of the door, he turned and gave you a gold tooth smirk, the kind that usually made your heart melt. Yet, right at this moment it made you sick. How could he just leave you in tortuga after that happened? You heart was a little more broken than before, and you were aching all over. Tears began streaming down your face. You looked around the pub; things had gone back to normal. You wanted to be alone anyway, so you ran outside, back on your way back to the pearl.

**Sorry that I haven't written in a while. I've had midterms, and the stomach flu. So I merged two chapters into one to make up for it. Hope you liked it! Review please!**


	10. Trouble in the streets

**Chapter 10 **

You walked outside of the pub, to meet the seemingly empty streets of Tortuga. They weren't really empty, but the way you were feeling made anywhere feel lonely. You walked down the dirt paths, trying to remember which way lead back to the pearl. You were in an endless daze, and everything looked the same. A little voice in the back of your head was yelling to you. _Why are you so upset? You and Jack are nothing more than friends. It was your decision that you stick this way, just friends with benefits. Just get over it!_ You knew that you should listen. You wanted to listen, yet you don't always get what you want.

You turned onto a street that you had surely been down before. _How many times had you walked down this road? You were lost, so now what? Jack was gone, and you were NOT going to ask for help off one these…drunks!_ You leaned your back against a wall and let out an exasperated sigh. _You should have waited at the pub_. You thought. Then out of the corner of your eye, you saw a dark figure lurking in the shadows. Oh great, just great. Your alone on a street in the middle of nowhere, covered in blood and ale, with your clothes stuck to your body.

You stood back up and began to run, hoping to brush off the figure and find someone you knew. However, the figure followed. You turned a corner. The shadow did as well. You raced down the streets, with so many thoughts going through your mind. Then you saw it. The brothel, large and cheap. You kept running avoiding to look, afraid of what you would see happening through the open windows. Your pace was getting slower and your breath was coming in gasps. You knew that your follower would soon have you in his clutches, but you didn't want it to happen in front of the brothel. You knew Jack could be looking out any window watching, and the last person you wanted to see was him.

Yet, in a way, you wanted to look. Possibly finding nothing, or finding help. So on last impulse you looked. The brothel was a large white building with dirt stains on the outside. Two alleys surrounded it and the doors had no lock, so you presumed it was always open. Should you run to it? Would anyone help you if you did, after what just happened between you and Audrey? Was it worth the chance. Your persuer was hot on your tail, so close that you thought he looked familiar. You picked up your pace, and soon lost your footing. The heels you were wearing snapped and sent you flying onto the ground with a painful jolt. The man ran up to you and pulled you up by the hair. You winced in pain and he wrapped one arm around you so that now he was standing behind you. You could feel his hot breath on your neck, and you squirmed.

" Hello again wench." Said the familiar voice of Bucky. You froze. What was he doing here? He was supposed to be dead at sea or something like that. Then the thought drifted into your brain. What if he raped you? He never got to get around to it back on the pearl.

"Let go of me!" you pleaded. He just laughed and pulled your hair harder.

"I don't think so. You see because of you I lost my job at the pearl, and never got the pleasures I wanted. Bur now your knight in shining armor isn't here to save you like last time, in fact isn't that old Sparrow there?" He asked pointing to the brothel. You looked up to a window straight ahead of you. Audrey was all over him, kissing him and touching him. He just stood there talking, trying to get her off of him, and looked as thought he was not enjoying it. Your heart jumped, maybe there was a chance he wouldn't…… but just as you were about to finish your thought, you saw Jack kiss her back. You stopped. Your eyes began to fill, but you told yourself you weren't going to cry. You shouldn't be upset anyways.

" What's wrong wench? Did you think you were the only whore for captain jack? Hahaha, well no. You're just another lady who likes him, and will give it to him for free. Unless he pays you, which would be quite pathetic."

" I'm not his whore and I am certainly not yours. Let go of me now!" You hissed. But instead Bucky began to unbuckle his belt. Hunger and lust filled him and he began to touch you roughly. You resisted his touch, and began to yell for help.

" HELP ME! GET OFF OF ME YOU PIG!" you yelled. Bucky laughed as his lips met yours. His mouth was dirty and gross. It tasted of vomit and you began to feel notious yourself.

" PLEASE!" you protested. But bucky was already moving up your dress. You pulled, pushed, kicked, shoved and did anything else that came to mind. Anything to delay his touch. You could see the window in which Jack stood, Holding Audrey who was unbuckling his pants. As you yelled out, Jack turned to the window and saw you. It took him a minute to comprehend what was going on, but just as you had hoped he pushed Audrey and came to your rescue. The doors to the brothel opened and Jack ran out, with Audrey quick at his feet. He looked at you and then to Bucky, and with one swift move, Bucky landed on the ground. Jack pulled you towards him, into his comforting touch but your eyes never left bucky.He sat up with an angry glare in his eyes. He jumped up, and tried to punch Jack back, but Jack dodged it and pushed Bucky to the ground again.

"IF YE EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN I'LL KILL YE, SAVVY?" Jack yelled.

" Fine, Have the whore. She's obviously attached to you anyways. You must give her good money. Don't worry though, I'll get you back someday, and your wench too. I am connected to some powerful people." Bucky said. He got up and left. Jack looked down to you, and hugged you.

"Are Ye alright?" He asked.

"Yes, but I don't see why you care, your obviously busy at the moment." You pointed to Audrey.

"Speaking of which, HOW DARE YOU! YOU DO NOT JUST LEAVE ME WHEN WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING, ESPECIALLY TO HELP HER!" Audrey yelled pointing to You. You backed out of Jack's warm embrace, and nodded.

"Yes Jack, I can see that you were busy. You shouldn't have come out here, I could have handled the situation by myself. You obviously didn't care when I was alone in a bar in Tortuga, hurt and alone. So why should you care now?" You said. Jack put on a frown and turned to Audrey.

"We've already talked about this." He said to Audrey.

"You still meant what you said after I-I. JACK SPARROW I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN. NO ONE TURNS ME DOWN!" Audrey turned on her heel and walked away muttering under her breath. All the tears you had been holding back began to pour out, but you didn't want Jack to see so you turned, and began to walk away. Jack ran after you and stopped you. He put a hand around your waist and looked at you.

"Let go Jack." You said and you pulled away.

"Whats wrong luv?" He asked.

"Are you seriously asking me that. You left me in a pub in the middle of Tortuga, dripping wet with blood and ale. You just left, with a whore who had been rude to me. You let me down Jack, to go off and be with her. I wandered the streets lost, and was lamost raped. I stood here and watched you kiss her. I thought we were…well nevermind. It's over now." Jack bowed his head in shame and then looked up at you and wiped the tears from your eyes. Then he turned and walked you back to the pearl.

**A/N This is a short chapter, but I already have the next one in the works. Thanks for reviewing people, you are awesome. By the way, I need some names, and I was wondering if anyone wanted to be in my story? R & R!**


	11. Feelings and revelations

**Memo: ****Hurray for memo's! Anyways I just wanted to thank Kandace and daniele ( hope that's the right spelling) for reviewing. You'll be in my story in the near future! Maybe not a big part but I'll try! Anyone else want to? Send me your name! Now onto chapter 11! **

Chapter 11

Jack walked you back to the pearl, and neither of you even attempted to speak. You didn't want to hear what he had to say. You were tired, and had had a long day. Your arms ached, along with your back. You were bruised, bleeding, and emotionally wrecked. In one day you went from anxious to happy to completely miserable. _All in the life of a pirate, I suppose._ You thought. _Whoa, who said you were a pirate? No one, you were a lady and soon you would be going home and would never see any of this again. _

You tried to hide that little pang of sadness, hoping it would pass. Soon the pearl came into view, and relief filled you. You climbed up the boarding plank, and began making your way to your room, when you felt Jack grab you arm. It sent shudders throughout your body.

" Luv, let me explain." He said.

"I'm tired Jack. I'm just going to go to bed." You replied. You turned and made your way to your room, and once the doors were quietly closed, tears burst out. You changed into a loose shirt, and layed your dress on your bed. You ran your fingers over the smooth fabric, with the gold and roses. The one birthday gift that had ever meant anything to you, was ruined. This made you cry even more. You wanted to go home, and pretend this never happend. You'd marry whoever your mother wanted, as long as you could erase this terrible memory.

Then you lied in bed and looked up at the ceiling. It was weeks before when just looking at these walls made you sick. Now, you wished you had never left them. Tears still streamed down your cheeks, burning the cuts that covered your cheeks. Then you heard the door open. You closed your eyes hoping that if it were Jack, he'd just leave thinking you were sleeping. However you heard the faintest of whispers.

"Arabelle, are you awake?" Elizabeth whispered. You hopped out of bed and hugged her.

"Oh dear, what happened?" She asked. Your sobs were calming now, and she led you into her room. Will was no where in sight.

"W-wheres Will?" You sobbed.

"Oh, well I sent him up to see Jack. We could hear that you were distressed, and I told him that we needed to talk." It was then that all of your nights adventure spilled out before you. Elizabeth was really a good listener and you felt relieved to get your feelings out into the open. Elizabeth then got out a bottle of rum and began cleaning your cuts.

"I just don't get it. I thought he was a good person. I felt safe with him. I just feel so… betrayed."

"Well I am not surprised. I've been on this ship for nearly four years now and I can tell you that Jack gets himself into trouble all the time. Whores are his thing, it's all he knows. If your expecting love or a long term relationship, I wouldn't count on it."

_Meanwhile_

"What did you do to her Jack?" Will asked as he burst into Jack's cabin.

"What do ye mean lad?" Jack asked lazily. He was buried under eight empty bottle of rum.

" Arabelle is down there crying, and shes been out with you tonight. What happened?" Will asked.

"Nothing, just a misunderstanding between us, and its none of ye business." Jack grunted.

"It is certainly my business. Arabelle is the only woman friend Elizabeth has on this ship, and with the baby being due so soon, It's just what she needs. If you did anything to harm her, I'll-I'll" Will began but Jack cut him off.

"I didn't do anything to harm her, just the opposite as a matter of fact. We were in the pub, when Audrey came in and tried to hurt Arabelle. They got into a fight, over me naturally, and Audrey demanded I go with her back to the brothel. I then calmly explained to her that she should never harm Arabelle again, and that I wasn't interested in her anymore. She started kissing me and that's when I saw Bucky harming her outside. I pushed him off and saved the lass. It's all a misunderstanding, and Arabelle won't let me explain. Just leave it." Jack said quickly. His words were slurred so Will could barely make out what he said. Then Jack got up and got another rum.When Will returned back to his room, he found Arabelle just leaving. She was all cut up and sad. He proceded into his room where he told Elizabeth Jack's side of the story.

"So Jack never meant to hurt her?" Elizabeht asked surprised. Will nodded. "so what do we do now?"

"We make a plan." Will replied.

**A/N Two chapters in one week. YAY! Anyways I have important news. I heard a rumor that there is going to be a pirates 4 and William Turner is marked for death. If Elizabeth ends up with Jack, I'll die! So I looked it up with my friend and we found proof that this rumor is most likely true. NOOO!!! RUN JACK, RUN AWAY FROM ELIZABETH BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!!! Anyways more to come soon. I'm also thinking of writing a sands fanfic after I finish this one, cuz Johnny Depp is SOOOOOOOO H.O.T.T in OUATIM. Anyone agree?**


	12. Plan in progress

Chapter 12 

The next morning you awakened to the sound of someone tapping at your door. Had they not realized that you and Jack were in a fight? You were pretty sure the whole crew had heard you crying last night. Hopefully Jack included. You wanted to make him feel bad about what he did, you wanted him to feel just as you had the previous night. However you didn't know he already was feeling that way. You got up out of bed, and walked over to the door opening it to find Greg standing before you.

"Good morning Greg. Can I help you?" you asked.

"Um- Um I was just, Well the captain wanted me to tell you to get breakfast prepared now that the g-galley was restocked." You smiled and thanked Greg closing the door behind him. Then you leaned against it. This was going to be a long day avoiding Jack. You brushed your hair and reported to the galley to find Ashy asleep on the floor next to a lump of half eaten cheese. You coughed hoping to awaken him, but he just moaned and turned over.

"Excuse me Ashy, but we have to get breakfast ready."

"Errrrr mum let me sleep, I had a long night,"

"Ashy, It's me Arabelle, It's time to wake up." You walked over to him and pushed at him a little, and he immediately opened his eyes.

" Okay, I'm awake. Wait a minute, where am I? What happened? " He stood up and immediatelty sat back down." Ugh, my head."

"Had yourself a party last night?" you said referring to the cheese. Ashy saw it and got up holding his stomach, and ran to deck where the faint sound of puke could be heard splattering off the edge of the pearl. You picked up the cheese, and told ashy to go back to bed. He did, obviously hung over, and you began to make honeyed bread. You took small slices of bread and fried them in egg, until they are a crispy brown. Then you take sugar and mixed it with a thick sweet juice. With the right amount of mixing, you created a thick substance and cover the slices, creating the best thing you can make at the moment. As you carried them onto the deck, you heard Jack's loud voice.

"What do you mean she just let him relax until his hangover is gone, I didn't approve that! Do you think that every time I get a hangover I'm just aloud to sit and wait it off? No I'm too bust running this bloody ship. I can't believe her!" Just then Jack turns and makes eye contact with you, his eyes ablaze soften to a light brown which would normally make you weak at the knees if it wasn't for the fight. You hand the tray to Greg and turn to go back down to the galley. Moments later, Greg appears.

"Captain Jack wants to know why you let Ashy go off without telling him."

"Well you can tell Captain Sparrow that I can do whatever I want, and If I want ashy to relax during his hangover I can let him because I'm the one cooking the food, and I certainly don't want anyone being sick on it!" Greg nods and goes above deck to shortly come back with a response from Jack.

"Captain Sparrow says that It's his bloody ship and you can't do whatever you want. He also said that he's the captain, and your to listen to him."

"HE SAID WHAT? Ughhh well you can tell him that he's not a very good captain otherwise he would have known not to let a sick man near food. You can also tell him that I would never listen to his drunken ass even if he was the last man on earth!" you replied. Greg went back upstairs to come back out of breath with Jack behind him.

"Ye do have to listen to me because I'm the Captain!" Jack exclaimed.

"Well if you were a good captain you would see that Ashy is sick, and if he throws up on the food, if would be your money paying for more. Jack do you even think before you act? Apparently not or you would see how many stupid things you did in a week." You replied storming out of the galley and going to your room slamming the door behind you.

"Greg, Tell her that-" Jack began but he was interrupted by Geg's angry reply.

"No, I'm not telling her anything!" Greg said then he stomped up the stiars muttering under his breath.

You plopped onto your bed, and let out and angry sigh. _Ugh could Jack be anymore rude? I did what I had to, So Jack should accept that._ You thought. Then out of the corner of your eye you saw the book you took from Jack's room, glinting in the sunlight. You got up and picked it up, and flipped through it admiring the gold letters and intricate drawings. Then you noticed a piece of paper sticking out of the back. You opened it and it revealed a map, of India, china, and most of the Caribbean waters. There was writing on the back, which was undoubtedly Jack's. Then you looked at the pages, _all in Spanish?_ You thought. It was then Elizabeth entered the room.

"Arabelle, what just happened, Will said jack was yelling at you." You stashed the stuff under your pillow.

"Oh it was nothing, just a fight with Jack about Ashy. I can't stand Jack, He thinks that just because he's the captain that he can make all my decisions for me!" you exclaimed. _Oh lord he we go again_, Elizabeth thought. Moments after Elizabeth walked to her room, and wrote a note to will for later. It said.

Plan happens tonight!

Then she returned to your room, allowing you to rant on continually.

**PIRATE NEWS** Next chapter is so awesome, if I do say so myself. Anyways I found out that Jack Sparrow was based on Calico Jack, who was the lover to Anne Bonny. Anne bonny was a noble woman, who married a noble man and was wealthy. She gave all that up to be with Calico Jack, Kinda like Elizabeth with Jack. In the end they are both about to get hung nut Anne survives because she is pregnant. Let's hope the potc writers don't base everything on those two!

**A/N- Anyways I haven't had any reviews for the last couple chapters. PLEASE REVIEW OR I WILL HOLD MY STORY RANDSOM! For all of my long time readers, you know how It is, so please R & R!!!!!!!! Also I am writing a story with my best friend called Spiced Rum, a hidden treasure. Be sure to look for it…coming soon!**


	13. The Plan Part 1

**Chapter 13: The plan**

After your talk with Elizabeth that day, you went to bed early. The sun had hardly set, when you fell asleep. You were having the most wonderful dream. You and Jack had been standing on deck watching the sunset. Your back was to the wheel and Jack was kissing you. You loved his kisses, they were warm and gentle, and tasted wonderful you had your arms wrapped around him and his hands were gripped on your waist. It was a perfect moment, and you wished it could never end. However your dreams were interrupted by the sound of whispers in your room.

You sat up, and felt two arms around you. You had a rag tied around your eyes, hands, and mouth, and were picked up. You soon felt a cold breeze, so you knew you were on deck. Thoughts ran through your mind. _Who was carrying you? Was it the crew? Why would the crew carry you in the middle of the night? Where to? _However your thoughts were interrupted by you being plopped into a rowboat. _What is going on???!!!_ You could hear the crew's whispers, so you knew it was them with you. They were too quiet for you to hear the conversation. Suddenly you panicked. _Are they just going to drop you somewhere? Where was Jack? Then you remembered you were mad at him. _You were quite cold and soon the boat stopped completely. The crew got out, and you heard the sound of crunching footsteps, so you knew you had hit land. Suddenly you were being carried out and plopped again into soft sand. Your rags were untied and you saw the faces of Gibbs, Ashy, and Marty the midget.

"What is going on?" you asked. The men just turned and ran, jumped into the boat and began paddling back to the Pearl. "HEY! Where are you going? Are you just going to leave me?" you shouted.

"You and Jack need to sort out your differences. It's driven us all mad! We will come back when it's time!" Ashy yelled back. You froze. _**Jack** was here too?_ You began running into the water, hoping maybe they would come back, or maybe you could swim back to the pearl. So you began to swim.

"It's no use luv. Ye will drown before ye get there, especially in the dark!" Jack yelled. You stopped swimming, and turned around. Then you waited until the crew was out of sight. You marched right up to Jack.

"Well seeing how we won't be going back anytime soon, this is what we are going to do. **_I'm_** staying as far away from **_you_** as possible. We will wait until they come back, and then pretend this whole thing never happened. Next port, I'll barge a ride home." You replied. Then you turned and began making your way across the beach.

"I'm the captain and I'll take charge." Jack said, following you.

"No you won't. If I'm going to be stuck here with you, I'll make my own decisions. ."

"Well it's not good for ME to be stuck here with YOU!" Jack replied.

"Well then leave ME ALONE!!"

"Luv, we need to talk about this. Ye can't avoid it forever."

"Not now Jack!"

"Why do ye always assume everything is me fault?" Jack said.

"NOT NOW JACK!" you replied.

"Tell me really luv, ye kiss me, get into a fight in Tortuga, and ye blame ME for

it?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" you yelled.

"NOT UNTIL WE TALK ABOUT THIS LUV!!"

"I'm not in the mood for excuses." You replied. Jacks eyes widened in anger.

"Excuses? Luv all I have to say is the truth! That night did not go how ye thought it did. I left to yell at Audrey! Not to abandon ye. Then ye leave the pub and get lost, almost raped, and I save ye life, yet all ye can say is it's me fault!? Jack exclaimed. Your angry mood softened. _Was he lying? It did make sense. No he was not right, he could have handled it better! Yet, so could you, you knew you shouldn't have left._

"Jack-I-"you began, but it was Jack's turn to turn and walk away from you. You plopped down into the sand and began to think. _What do you do now? Damn the crew. You would **never** get off this island unless you and Jack sorted this out. _You began to replay again and again what Jack had told you._ He left to yell at Audrey? Then why was he at the brothel? Why was he kissing her? Why were you angry about it? There was that feeling again, that feeling of jealousy over Jack. You've already admitted it to yourself once before that you liked Jack. Then, what happens if you're only a play toy for Jack? If he sleeps with you, and then any chance of getting you home he does? Could you handle that?_

**A/N** Hello people! I know it has been a while since I posted a chapter, but here is part one of the plan. There is three parts and I'm going to try and get them out ASAP so keep checking everyday! Also thank you for the reviews that some of you left. I am not holding the story ransom anymore! Woohoo!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Keep reviewing though cuz I could hold it ransom again. **_R & R_**


	14. The plan part 2

**Chapter 14: The Plan Part 2**

As you sat there contemplating, you were surprised to see a puff of smoke rise in the distance. Instantly your body was drawn to it, knowing there was a fire that could warm your cold body. Then you stopped yourself. _No, I will not give Jack the satisfaction of me needing him. I'll stay right here._ You kept telling yourself that but your body was begging you to go. _Maybe just a small peek at what Jack is doing won't hurt._

You began to make your way across the island, slipping through the small amount of jungle that the island possessed. Then you crouched down, so you wouldn't be seen. Jack sat there alone, with a sad look on his face. You almost wanted to go and wrap your arms around him to comfort him. _At least Jack has a fire_.

"Luv why don't ye just come out and warm yeself? " Jack asked._ Damn. Maybe if I just stay really quiet, he won't…" _I know your there luv, ye must be cold on the other side with nothing but wind." Reluctantly you got up and walked over to the fire.

"Jack we have to talk." You said in a rather formal tone.

"Luv, Are you going to admit I was right?" Jack replied.

"No"

"Then stop talking…savvy."

"Jack I've thought about what you have said, about me blaming you. You were right, I shouldn't have judged you without hearing your side of the story. But it still makes no sense to me why you were kissing Audrey, when you were supposed to be yelling at her. I didn't ask to be here Jack. I was forced by Your crew. You were the one who wouldn't take me home, back to my family. I'll forgive you Jack, but just know that if you ever hurt me again like that, I'll have no problem taking the appropriate measures." Then you sat down opposite of Jack and took in the heat.

"Luv, I didn't want to kiss Audrey. She was all over me. No woman can resist me charms. I don't know why. It's just that I'm so handsome, they can't stay off of me, but I must thank ye for admitting I was right."

"I didn't admit you were right!"

"Yes ye did luv." Jack said. Then Jack scooted over so he was right next to you, and wrapped his arms around you. You pushed him away. "Whats wrong luv?"

"Jack, I'm not comfortable with you touching me like that." You replied. Jack gave a confused look.

"Ye never had any problem with it before."

"Well Jack I'm not sure you understand. I kissed you because I cared about you. I trusted you, but I'm still a little hurt and confused about Audrey, and I know how you treat your whores. I don't want to be like that. I want someone to hold me because they care about me, and I don't think you care the way I want you to. I'm sorry." You said bowing your head.

"Luv do ye think that I treat ye like me whores in Tortuga? Do ye think that I would treat everyone the way I treat ye? How do you want me to care for ye? Luv I don't just kiss everyone. It's not good, too many bad mouth diseases going around." You giggled and ran through everything Jack had just told you. _Did he just admit he cared for you? He does have a point about the whores…and the mouth diseases. You also just admitted you cared for him. _

"Your right Jack." You said. Then you grabbed his arm to wrap it around you again, and you snuggled close to Jack. He smiled a gold toothed grin and kissed you gently.

Meanwhile….

"Will I can't see, let's get closer!" Elizabeth exclaimed. Will carefully led Elizabeth further past the trees and jungle covering the island.

"Be careful Elizabeth!" Will whispered. Elizabeth just rolled her eyes and listened in carefully to what Jack and Arabelle were saying.

""Well Jack I'm not sure you understand. I kissed you because I cared about you. I trusted you, but I'm still a little hurt and confused about Audrey, and I know how you treat your whores. I don't want to be like that. I want someone to hold me because they care about me, and I don't think you care the way I want you to. I'm sorry." Arabelle said.

"This is DEFINITELY NOT how we planned this to go Will! They are supposed to get over their differences, and become closer. Not grow further apart!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"If I have to listen Jack complain one more time about Arabelle, I'll go mad!" Will replied.

"Luv do ye think that I treat ye like me whores in Tortuga? Do ye think that I would treat everyone the way I treat ye? How do you want me to care for ye? Luv I don't just kiss everyone. It's not good, too many bad mouth diseases going around." Jack said.

"Wait wait! Jack may be fixing this… COME ON JACK! WIN HER OVER!" Elizabeth cheered loudly.

"Shhh! Elizabeth be quiet or they will hear you!" will responded. Elizabeth nodded and waited. Then Arabelle leaned in and snuggled to Jack, and he kissed her.

"THANK THE LORD!" Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth don't get too worked up. Remember the baby."

"Will, I've been cooped up on the ship for ages. Please just shut up!"

**A/N So this was part 2 of the plan. There is one more part of the plan so keep checking.**

**PLEASE REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	15. The plan part 3

**Memo: Okay so I was recently informed that the last chapter contained too much "Luvs" Whoopsies!!! I hadn't realized. I'll try to reduce the amount in this chapter. Okay so read on!!!!**

**Chapter 15 : The plan part 3**

After you and Jack had made up, the mood immediately lightened. Jack collected fire wood and you collected some fruit for the two of you to eat. There was a slight light on the horizon, telling you that it would soon be dawn, and hopefully the crew would come and get you. You handed Jack a banana, a coconut, and a papaya, while you chose to eat a pineapple and a banana. Soon after you were fed and warm, Jack decided to teach you his favorite song.

"Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me!" You and Jack yelled out. Jack plopped down into the sand out of breath, while you followed. You leaned your head against his chest and he wrapped his arm around you. You traced circles on his arm with your fingers, and his face was buried in your neck, making you giggle.

"Does that tickle luv?" Jack asked. You nodded and Jack began to tickle you some more all over your body. Soon you were in hysterics and tears were running down your face from laughing so hard. You tried to fight back but whenever you lifted your arms Jack would tickle them. You were defenseless.

"J-Jack hahahahaha Stop it! Hahahahah!" you yelled. Jack continued to tickle you though ignoring your plea. "Jack ha-ha please!"

"Ye have got to find some other way to distract me then" He replied with a devilish grin. The tickling continued for a few more moments, and then you kissed him. He stopped immediately and you rolled over so you were on top of him, and now he was defenseless. Your tongue met his and his arms wrapped around your waist. Now the two of you were in a full frontal make-out session.

_**Meanwhile……………**_

Elizabeth was watching and squirming around with joy.

"This is perfect. They are becoming closer than before! The plan is working! Will are you seeing this?" Elizabeth looked over but there was no response. Will was asleep on the ground. She rolled her eyes and started to hit him.

"Will wake up! Your missing it you idiot!" Will jumped up and covered his face with his hands.

"Ow! why are you hitting me? I'm awake!" Elizabeth rolled her eyes and stopped.

**Back to you and Jack …**

You and Jack finally stopped to catch your breath. You were resting on next to him, and his arm was wrapped around your waist. You were Happy. How could you not be? You knew your feelings for Jack was growing, but there was nothing to do to stop it. Even if there was you were pretty sure you didn't _want_ to stop it. You were watching the stars and you thought that _it wasn't that long ago I was watching the stars from the pearl, tied up and thinking I was going to get raped. My, how things could change._

"Jack tell me something about you. Something that no one else knows." You said.

"Like what luv?" He asked.

"I don't know. Like where you grew up? Or what your afraid of?" You said. Jack just smirked.

"Why don't you tell me something about ye instead." He replied.

"Like what?"

"Well what are ye afraid of?"

"Hmmmm. A lot of things I suppose. I don't like spiders, or sharks, or storms." You said.

"Why are ye afraid of storms?" Jack asked.

"My father was…killed in a storm." You said. Storms brought back way too many bad memories.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." You smiled, happy that jack didn't press the matter. Then you thought for a while and decided to change the subject.

"Jack that book that you lent me. I was flipping through it the other day and if it's from India, then why is it written in Spanish? Why did you write in it, and why is there a map? Is there a treasure?" You asked. However you got no response, instead you heard a snore. _He is asleep already? _You decided to go to sleep as well, and time passed.

"Did ye mean it when ye said ye were leaving at the next port?" Jack asked. Now it was your time to pretend you were asleep.

**A/N Read and review. By the way, I'm writing another story called Spiced Rum, a hidden treasure, with my friend so look for it. It's by Tortuga's finest. R & R!!!!!!**


	16. Greg's secret

**Chapter 16**

When you woke up you felt a warm arm around your waist. You snuggled into it almost forgetting where you were at that moment. You turned towards Jack, your eyes still closed, and gave him a kiss. He moaned in pleasure.

"Morning luv" He said. Suddenly whispers echoed around you. Both you and Jack jumped up, and looked around to find the crew all sitting there watching. You squealed in surprise, yet Jack didn't seemed phased.

"When did you all get here?" you asked. They smiled, and Gibbs stepped forth.

"Only a few minutes ago. I can see that you and Jack aren't fighting anymore." Gibbs said. You blushed.

"Yes I suppose everyone knows we aren't fighting. Let's not make big deal of it people. My first priorities right now is to get off this bloody island and get some food. Ok?" The crew agreed, and you began making your way through the jungle. Gibbs led everyone, and you and Jack followed behind everyone else. Jack had his hand around your waist and he seemed a little disappointed.

"What is wrong Captain?" you asked playfully. Jack looked up and smiled.

"Nothing besides the fact that moments ago I was lying in the sand with the most beautiful woman on the island, and was woken by me crew at the worst possible moment."

"Oh Jack, I'm the only woman on the island." You responded laughing.

"No luv, ye aren't" He said pointing. You looked across to see two people lying in the sand. You ran over, and recognized them as Will and Elizabeth. _They were here the whole time! How could Elizabeth do this to me. Then again, I'm glad she did. Me and Jack finally had a chance to talk._

"Elizabeth, Will, wake up!" You yelled. They moved slightly but did not get up. "Hello? Get up you two!" you said. Will opened an eye, then slowly sat up, and gently woke Elizabeth.

"Oh hello, we just got here…got here earlier this morning and…then I felt faint so we sat down…We must have…" She began but you interrupted her.

"Save the excuse, we know you've been here all night."

"What are you talking about?" Will said trying to cover it up, but this time Elizabeth interrupted him.

"The jig is up Will, ok so we were here all night but our plan did work. You two are finally happy and actually admit to liking each other."

"Oh so you were listening to our conversations too?" you replied. All Elizabeth did was smile and begin to make her way to the long boats. Before you got on, you made sure you collected some fruit, which would make it useful in the future. Jack and Will, along with some of the crew, began rowing you back to the pearl. The sun was shining bright above you and a slight breeze flowed across you as the waves tumbled beneath you. You could see that the tide was high and the current was strong so the longboats were basically floating on they're own back out to sea. Jack & Will took this advantage to also enjoy the good weather, by lying back. However Jack decided the current wasn't enough, so he began rocking the boat.

"Jack stop it! Your going to make us loose some of the fruit!" You protested.

"Relax luv, rocking the boat a little won't do anything." Jack said. So he began rocking the boat some more, and a pineapple plopped overboard into the water.

"See? I told you." You said. Jack just rolled his eyes and kept rocking.

"Jack stop, I'm going to be sick!" Elizabeth said, clutching her large stomach.

"Jack stop it! The baby remember?" Will yelled. Jack stopped rather reluctantly. Now everyone was silent. Will was a little angry, Elizabeth was sick, Jack was just being stubborn, and you were right in the middle. You needed to lighten the mood! So you looked around for something. Then the idea hit you. You snuggled up to Jack, who was rather surprised at first. Then he wrapped his arm around you. You waited, anytime now. Just as you has suspected, Jack leaned in to kiss you and you splashed him with water.

"Oh ye wanna fight dirty, do ye?" Jack said, so he splashed you, and soon Will and Elizabeth were involved as well. Everyone was laughing and having fun, and will did not mention the baby once! Soon the pearl was close, and Jack started to row, along with Will. The rope latter was thrown down, and you climbed up followed by Elizabeth, Jack, and Will. You escorted Elizabeth to her room, and changed into something dry hoping to avoid the conversation you knew Elizabeth was going to try to provoke. You tiptoed past the captains quarters into the galley, and greeted Ashy who was accompanied by Greg.

"Good morning!" you said happily.

"Good morning Arabelle." Ashy responded. Greg nodded in recognition and quickly left.

"So what are we going to make for lunch? I brought back some fruit and I thought maybe we could have some porridge and cream. The goats are well, I checked on them before I left. How is the oats?" You asked.

"Sounds good. I'll start cooking the porridge." You nodded and went down the stairs into the storage level of the ship. This is where the goats, and the chickens were held. As you descended down the stairs you heard someone talking. So you tiptoed down and crouched behind a pile of hay. You saw Greg petting the baby goats and playing with them. One in particular was seated on his lap, and looked rather weak.

"It's okay, you will be alright. I'll find some way to talk to the captain, and we will get you help." He said clutching the kid ( baby goat). You felt a tear slide down your cheek, and you returned to the galley.

"Where is the cream?" Ashy asked.

"I decided we won't use cream today okay? I'll be right back." You went directly to the helm, but Jack wasn't there, so you went to his quarters. He sat there studying a map, and hardly noticed when you walked in.

"Jack we need to talk." You said, Jack jumped and noticed you standing there.

"Alright luv, whats wrong?" he asked.

"I just came from being with the goats, and I found Greg down there. He was holding one of the baby goats who is sick. It was so sad Jack, has Greg ever talked to any of you? He only talked to me once."

"The lads had a hard life. I wouldn't be surprised if he never talked again." Jack responded.

"What do you know?"

"Well I know that he is Bucky's son. He never talked when bucky was here, because bucky was abusive. Just leave it be, he'll talk when he's ready."

"Bucky's son?"

"Aye" You plopped onto Jack's bed. _This has certainly been a tiring day!_ Something was missing though. _Probably the fact that I'm on Jack's bed and he's not using his charms to try and be with me. _ You sat up again and looked over. You noticed Jack had the book he had lent you.

"What are you doing?" you asked.

"Just lookin at the book I lent you. I need to find someone who can read Portuguese."

"Portuguese? I thought it was Spanish. Why would a book made in Indian be written in Portuguese?"

"I don't know. That's why I need to decode this. I think I know where to go."

"Where would that be captain?"

"Port Santana."

**A/N Okay that was a long chapter! I hoped you enjoyed it. The plot is really going to be picking up now. I've noticed I've only gotten a few reviews. People please R & R. I hate holding my story ransom!!!!!**


	17. Jacks Special Friend

**Chapter 17: Port Santana**

"Port Santana? Where on Earth is that?" You asked.

"Brazil luv. Lots of scantily clad woman. Perfect pirate port and I happen to know some people there who would be absolutely ecstatic to help us with our treasure hunt." Jack replied. "Why don't ye go back to the galley, and we can talk bout this later aye?" You nodded and turned around, making your way to the galley, with Jack behind you making his way to the helm.

"Good news! We will be stopping in Port Santana to catch up with our old friends. There is quite possibly, quite probably, a treasure hunt in store for us there. Set the course Gibbs." Jack said tossing the compass at Gibbs who caught it. The crew cheered at the new headings and began chatting about encounters the last time they had been there. Jack walked over to you and followed you down to the galley to get some food, as you rolled your eyes.

"Ello captain. Did I hear something about port Santana?" Ashy asked.

"Aye ye did Ashy. We are getting help from me special friend in decoding a map. Is the food done?" Jack asked as his stomach grumbled. You rolled your eyes and sent Ashy on deck to pass it out. This left you and Jack alone in the same room. Jack immediately noticed and wrapped his arms around you feeding you small bits of the food you had made.

"So Jack you talk highly of this new port. Scantily clad woman and your "special friend" Is there something I should know about? We do not need a repeat of the Tortuga incident." You said playfully.

"Well luv, now that ye mention it. Just remember that I made these….special friends before I met ye. No grudges just rum and the map." At this point Jacks arms had found there way to your lower back and were pulling you closer. Then Jack kissed you. It was warm and gentle, but tasted so good. You sighed happily as Jack's tongue flickered into your mouth, but you were soon interrupted by Ashy returning. _Damn_, you thought. Jack smiled at you and decided it was probably time to leave, however your conversation was not over.

"Jack! We aren't' done talking." Jack just waved his hand in that drunken manner he usually does and continued walking. Now you had to try and crack Ashy. So you batted your eyelashes and bent over the table so a little cleavage hung down. Ashy stopped dead in his tracks and stopped. _Yes this is working!_ You thought.

"Arabelle is there something wrong wit ye eye?" He asked. _Stupid git, no! I need info!_

"No nothing. I was just wondering who Jack's "Special Friend" was." You answered innocently.

"Oh no ye don't. Im not telling ye anything! It will only cause trouble, and lord knows the crew will not take anymore fighting between you and Jack."

"Well you know, this might upset me so much that I will have to retire to my room, and you'll be left to do all this work alone." You said.

"I did all this work alone 'fore ye came aboard." _Damn_

"Okay fine. If you tell me what I need to know, I'll give you the rest of the day off." Ashy eyed you suspiciously.

"You aint the cap'n. Ye can't dismiss me, I'll get in trouble. No I think it be best I stay 'ere."

"Ashy, even you know that Jack won't do anything about it. If he notices, I'll make a distraction, and you know how well I can do that." You said. After a few more moments of convincing, Ashy decided a day off would be nice, and he agreed to give you the information you needed.

"Alright, I'll tell ye everythin, but only under the condition that ye wont get upset. All this 'append before he met ye." You nodded and prodded him to continue. "Well Ye know that the rumors say Jack 'as a woman in every port. Well His woman in port Santana was Jade. A beauty she was, with long black curls, and hazel eyes. Not to mention her outfits.." Ashy dazed out for a moment, and it took you a while to get him to snap back into the conversation. "  
Well anyways, Jack and Jade were quite a match, both with their humor." When Ashy said this you nodded knowing fully well he was referring to the dirty wants and lusts, that always ended up in a humorous manner. " Well we would go back to Port Santana every few months, and Jack and Jade would stay in all day doin god knows what, and the nights would be full of rum filled fun. Well Jade is the best dancer in that port. She does a show every night, not to mention she is the daughter of the governor. No worries for Jack though, the governor is a pirate, ye wont find a navy man there. His daughter basically runs the place though, so Jade and her little group of whores go around and make their money. Ye heard of ports makin money from their crops, tobacco, and taverns. Well Port Santana makes it off of rum, whores, and well… more rum. So that is who Jack is referring to when he mentions port Santana and his special friend."

"A dancer you say?" _How can I ever compete with a dancer? _You thought. Ashy noticed your discomfort.

" Don't ye go getting upset. We had a agreement remember? If it makes ye feel any better, Jade is more in love with Jack then Jack for Jade. He doesn't love her. And to tell ye the truth, the relationship ye have with Jack is one of the most special in me opinion. All of the women who have been with jack would have slept with 'im by now." Ashy smiled, then quickly turned and left saying something about rum.

_What was going on between me and Jack is considered special by the crew? Wow, Ashy was right. I've seen Jack with other women and he treated them different. Of course he liked them, but he treats me with more appreciation and respect. Who would have ever thought of me and Jack Sparrow? The infamous Jack Sparrow that I've always heard about. He's so gorgeous. The hair, the body, the eyes. Those eyes, they're so hypnotizing. I can never look away. Then here it comes. That feeling I always have when I'm falling for Jack and can't stop. That little voice is always telling me that this will be over someday. You'll go home and Jack will sail away and that will be then end of it. That's what I want though right? Somehow I'm not so sure._

You continued with the day, making meals in the galley, then helping Greg swab the decks before night. The weather was changing, an according to Jack that was because it was rain season in Brazil, and it would be more humid the closer you got. You decided to spend some time in Jacks room reading, until he came and immersed you in a tickle fight on the bed, which then led to makin out.

"Jack can I ask you something?" you asked. Jack stopped kissing your neck and pulled you into his arms so that you were warm and snug.

"What is it luv?"

"When we get to Port Santana, things between you and Jade are going to change, right?" you asked hoping not to sound jealous.

"So ye found out about Jade. If ye are worried I'm gonna be with Jade, don't worry about it. You're the woman I'm with at the moment, and I don't want a repeat of Tortuga on our hands." Javk replied.

"So you won't kiss her no matter how much she dances and strips?" You asked. Jack had his eyes closed and you wondered if he was asleep when he never answered. "Jack?"

"No luv, I won't kiss her." _Damn,_ Jack thought. You smiled and snuggled close to Jack again as he made small circles on your back until you fell asleep.

**A/N Hey I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I have had a lot of things going on, but I am half way done with the next chapter. R & R please please!!!!!**


	18. Bucky will wait

**Chapter 18:**

Bucky sat on deck of **The Fire Ruby **with a wet rag in hand. He had been on this ship for almost a month, ever since his encounter with Arabelle and Jack in Tortuga. Rugler stood not far away swabbing the deck as well. When he had told The Pearl that he knew powerful people, he meant it. The captain of this ship, Darin Johnston was a powerful pirate.

He had once served in the Royal Navy. He was one of those commodores who had everything. He had a beautiful wife, the sister of the governor, a nice home, and a good job. However he was not as people thought he was. For when he was sent out to catch men like Jack sparrow, he never did. Instead he went to pirate ports and drank, whored, was merry. Those were small details nobody ever had to know about.

He had five ships back then, all at his command. He sold navy maps on the black markets as well as command tactics. Things all began to go downhill when he killed his wife. The town grew suspicious, so he had to escape taking all of his ships with him. Now he was a pirate, and a dangerous one at that.

Bucky had first met him when he lived in Port Samuels, the very port darin lived. They met in a pub, and Bucky had sold him a map to a powerful treasure he had stole from his captain, which was not jack at the time. After his encounter with Arabelle and Jack in Tortuga, Bucky and Rugler found Johnston in port as well, and they joined the crew. Bucky wanted revenge, he wanted his son back, and most of all he wanted **The Black Pearl.**

He knew that if he went back to the port he kidnapped Arabelle at, that he could inform the navy and cause chaos for Jack Sparrow. The problem was trying to convince the captain to take them there. No one in Tortuga had known where Jack was sailing off to when he left, so now all Bucky could do was wait, until them proper news of Jack traveled to him. So until then all he could do was hate.


	19. Elso's mansion

**Chapter 19: Port Santana's famous Jade**

You woke up the next morning to find yourself wrapped in a silk sheet in Jack's bed. You hadn't meant to fall asleep in his bed, it just happened but you were glad because his bed was heaven compared to yours. Your pillow smelled like him too, and you absolutely loved it. You flipped over hoping to feel Jacks warm arms embrace you and say good morning with a kiss. However, when you flipped over all you found was a empty space. You noticed Jack's effects were gone from the hook on the wall where he kept them at night, so he was already on deck.

Then you realized it was the day you were supposed to go to port. You jumped up excitedly and ran out on deck to feel the hot sun hit you immediately. There was no breeze so it was a deadly heat. The crew was all sweating and moping around, already tired and worn out. You too were beginning to feel tired again, and you had just gotten out here. In the distance, the very far distance, you noticed land, so you were almost there! On your account you'd be there in two hours tops. You made your way to the helm, stopping to see that Jack wasn't there.

"Gibbs, where is Jack?" you asked.

"He be in the rum cellar, cleaning it out so we can fully restock, if ye catch my drift." Gibbs said with a smile. Basically he's saying that Jack is drinking whatever rum is left, since they are going to be restocking soon anyways. Knowing it's not good to intake that much rum, even if he is Jack, you still need some kind of food to soak it up. On that thought you turned and made your way down to the galley.

"Good Morning Ashy." You said as you entered, grabbing a hunk of bread off a near by table.

"Morning lass, I be making sweet bread today." You tossed ashy the hunk of bread you had and grabbed a few pieces that were already done.

"I'm going to bring these down to Jack. I'll be back up to help soon." You said before running off to greet your handsome captain. You found Jack sitting in the rum cellar, with a map and compass at hand, along with a full bottle of rum.

"Good morning captain, can I tempt you?" You asked holding out the sweet bread. Jack gave you one of his devilish grins.

"Yes luv but not with the bread." And on that note he pulled you down into his lap and kissed you roughly. You wrapped your arms around his neck and allowed him to pull you in deeper, until his tongue was begging for entry. You allowed it and Jack put more energy into he kiss, pulling you down on top of him. With one swift movement you were flipped onto the floor and Jack was on top of you. The beads in his hair hanging down tickled your cheeks every time he moved. Suddenly there was a thump next to you, so you sat up. It was the map and the compass Jack had, surrounded by at least seven empty rum bottles.

"Jack how much rum have you had today? I've only been up for a little while and you have already drank all this?" You asked as you pushed an empty bottle across the floor.

"Luv, if there's one thing you should know about dear old Jack, its that I can hold me rum."

"Jack, it is humanly impossible to have all that rum and not feel sick. I brought you some sweet bread, why don't you eat some, and I'm going to go upstairs and help Ashy." You kissed jack on the cheek, pushed forward the plate of bread, and went back up to the galley.

………………………………………………………………………………………

You went back to the galley and helped him cook, and gone down to your room for a while before you heard cotton's parrot yell from the crows nest. You bounded upon the deck and flung yourself to the side of the ship. The view was most amazing, nothing like England. There were large buildings facing out to sea, each one made from a yellowish-brown brick. They were surrounded by many trees of different sizes and colors, east one fluttering in the slight sea breeze. Then there was a large dirt path starting past the docks leading into the heart of the town, outlined with lanterns. It was beautiful and the water was so blue and clear. You nearly jumped when you felt two arms encircle themselves around you.

"Welcome to Port Santana luv." Jack whispered into your ear. You smiled. You had never traveled before at home, you had always stayed in Port Daniels, it was where you were born and raised. This view was something you could only dream of. Jack shouted his orders, and soon you were docked. The plank was positioned and the crew began running around, and hopping onto land happily. You were following them in quick pursuit when once again you felt an arm tug on you.

"Where do ye think ye are going off to alone?" Jack inquired. Whoopsies, you forgot about staying with Jack, It was the excitement of the moment.

"I wasn't actually going to go anywhere, I was just going to take a look around. Can we please look around?" Jack just chuckled.

"Aye luv, we have enough time to see everything, but the first place were going is to visit the governor, my good ol' friend." You nodded to Jack and he wrapped his arm around your waist as he led through the port.

When you arrived at the governor's mansion, you saw it was unlike any house you had ever seen. It was large, and had 4 stories. It was made with pure red brick, and was surrounded by large trees covered in red flowers. There was a dirt path leading to the front door which had stain glass, with the most beautiful colors, making a spiral.

"Jack it's beautiful!" You exclaimed. He just smiled and knocked on the door. There was some rustling around inside, then nothing. So once again Jack knocked and very quietly a small voice was heard.

"What do ye want?" The voice said. It was low and husky, and barley audible compare to Jack's loud response.

"I'm lookin for Elso Santana."

"Who are ye? State ye business here!" The voice said slightly louder.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl here to visit with my ol' friend Elso." There was more rustling, then a couple flicks on the door and then it opened to reveal a short bald man wearing nothing but ripped pants. Jack grabbed your hand and pulled you into the mansion and leading you through. You looked around and noticed the fine chandeliers, the exotic rugs, gold goblets and other jewel just lying about. You noticed the spiral staircase leading up to another glass stained door with a rose on it. Everything was so beautiful and Jack hardly stopped to look around himself.

You were led down a long hallway and stopped abruptly at a door that was hardly visible and if you didn't know where it was. Jack knocked, and someone appeared on the other side. He was short and tan with black hair that was balding, and brown eyes. He wore a white shirt much like Jacks only Elso's was buttoned up more with gold chains hanging from the collar to the chest.

"Jack Sparrow! Welcome good friend I haven't seen ye in quite some time." Elso exclaimed.

"Elso hello it's good to see ye too. It had been too long." Jack replied then Elso's gaze fell upon you.

"Ah and who is she?" You smiled shyly which in some way amused Jack, and he answered for you.

"This is Arabelle. The newest addition to my crew. There's an interesting story that comes with her, if we could just sit down I'll tell ye everything." Jack answered.

"Well she is beautiful Jack, ye are a lucky man to have her, although Jade might get jealous when she see's her."

"Well we have some talking we need to do." Jack answered looking down both ends of the hall and trying to push the two of you into Elso's office.

"Jack why don't ye step in and allow Arabelle to explore me home. There are some things that do not concern her that we must speak of. Jack nodded his hand and flicked his rest allowing you to wander around, so you turned and walked back down the long hallway into the main room once again. You looked at the mantle covered in small trinkets, and you flicked through some books at a near by bookself. Suddenly the re was another knock on the door and the same man as befor answered. When he opened the door he exposed a tall blonde girl with a tan body and big blue eyes covered in make-up. She began walking to the stair case, but then she saw you.

"Ello who are you?" She asked in a perfect british accent. (remember this is a pirate port, so there can be whore from other places if you are wondering why she's not brazilian.)

"Oh I'm Arabelle, Im here with-" but before you could answer the lady in front of you screeched.

"Oi, you cannot walk around Port Santana in those clothes, for one thing you'll die of heat, and if Jade sees you you'll be in big trouble. Her port has a reputation. Come on now, let's get you changed, you need a make-over." The lady said. You tried to protest but she grabbed your hand and pulled you up the stairs towards the Rose door.

"Tell Jack I'll meet him at the Jaded tavern later!" you yelled down to the man who answers the door. You remembered the name of the tavern from when you were walking in town. You turned back to the ady leading ypou upstairs. "Whats your name?

"Lucida but everyone calls me Lace." She replied and finally she opened that rose door exposing a sight you had never seen before…

A/N I'm Sorry! I know I haven't posted anything in a while, that's because my internet was down for almost two week! I am so sorry and I hope this long chapter makes up for it. Please **R & R**!!!!


	20. Be prepared

The rose door opened to reveal a huge room that was beyond amazing. It held a large bed, an armoire, lounging chairs, and a mirror. Everything was either red or gold and red roses sat in ornately decorated vases. There was exotic rungs and cloths hanging around, and everything took your breath away. You were sashayed into the room and seated onto a lounging hair so quickly your but almost missed the seat.

"Why didn't you tell me you came ere' with Jack Sparrow?" Lace yelled at you.

"Why does it matter?" you asked.

"It matters because if Jade finds out Jack brought some other woman here, and I have been talking to her I will be in big trouble!"

"What could she possibly do to you? You didn't know I came here with Jack when you first started talking to me."

"There's plenty of things she can do! She basically runs this bloody island and this is here I live, I'm basically under her command." Lace explained as she plopped down in the lounge chair beside me. "I have no where else ta go. So when we see her we will tell her you came in on a merchant ship, looking for work until they leave again. Got it?" You nodded your head and so you were being pulled up on your feet, as you heard the sound of woman's laughter on the stairs leading up to the door.

Meanwhile……………………………………………………….

Jack sat in a chair in the corner of Elso's office watching Elso sip on expensive brandy. Jack however had a bottle or rum instead, and it had been long gone. Elso tipped his head back as he gulped the final sip, and turned toward Jack once again.

"So Jack, what exactly are ye here for?"

"Well it's a matter of a map, a map I believe to be written in Portuguese." Jack said as he pulled out the Indian book and handed it to Elso. He caressed the cover with his ring clad hand and flipped through the gold tinted pages.

"Ye appear to be right sparrow, this book is written in Portuguese. However there is a mixture of other languages French, and Spanish. Lucky for ye I know how to speak these languages. It may take a while to decode though. How long are ye staying?"

"Well I'd say I will probably only be staying for the rest of the week. I'd prefer to leave port…as soon as possible."

"Aye I see what ye are sayin. Jade isn't going to handle the news of Arabelle well at all. Ye better be prepared." Jack gulped. _Let there be no stronger scorn than a woman's fury._ Jack thought. _The faster we get out of here, the less time there is to fight with Jade. The more time there is to spend with Arabelle._

"I'll tell ye what Jack, how bout ye go out and show Arabelle the beauty of my port, and I'll gather some of me finest men to help me decode this as fast as possible." Jack nodded and put his and together and bowed towards Elso in gratitude. However he was spoken to again. "Oh and Jack, be aware of the chaos that is about to take place. My son hasn't a clue that ye and Jade have ever been together, and we prefer to keep it that way. He tends to get a wee bit protective. However this little secret of ours isn't going to be a secret after tonight, and ye know it. Just be prepared."

…………………………………………………………………………………

You watched as the door opened and seven scantily clad women strutted in. You instantly knew which one was Jade. She had long Black hair that fell in natural curls to her bottom Her skin was tanned and her hazel eyes were surrounded by shimmer powder in exotic shades of yellow, blue and green. Her lips were glossed with a ruby red that matched her dress…if you could call it a dress. It was a long skirt that fell to her ankles and had small black gems all over it. The skirt hung low on her thin hips and her stomach was bare. Her top was a red tight shirt which stopped just after the breasts did, which were heaved up and pushed together.Her neck held a large golden necklace that had a red ruby surrounded by little white crystals, and she had earrings and bracelets to match.

You could instantly tell why Jack had been with Jade, she was breath-takingly beautiful. Jade and her followers all strutted over to Jades closet and quickly began to undress Jade and slip a red robe over her, as they pinned up her hair. Her make-up was washed off and her jewelry was put away before she even noticed you.

"Who is she?" Jade demanded.

"This is Helena. She came in on a merchant ship and is looking for work until it leaves again. Since Christine just left I though maybe she could work in the tavern with us tonight?" Lace explained. Jade looked at you from your head to you toes and then answered.

"Fine, but there is no way in hell she is walking around my port looking like that. We have a reputation, us rose girls, and you are not about to break it. Well have to give you a makeover and I'll have someone show you the ropes." Jade said, and then she turned towards the other girls in the room. The first two were twins, with black hair and looked as though they was from someplace Asian…perhaps Singapore? They were introduced as Sao and Ming. Next was Julie who was very pale and had short brown hair. She was from Ireland. The other two were from Brazil, and were introduced as Maria and Rachael. You nodded at them and muttered a soft hello.

"Now that we are all acquainted, there is big news! Jack is here, I saw the Pearl in the harbor earlier, which means tonight is going to be a special night. Lace your in charge of getting Arabelle accustomed. Now I need to get ready." Jade replied. She picked out a long black dress, much like the one she arrived in, only the skirt was shorter, stopping above her knees, and the top was shorter, much like a bra. It had silver strands embroided into the fabric making it shimmer and the top was lined in small black pearls. You couldn't help but wonder if that outfit was especially made for Jack. Her hair was left down, and her neck was once again decorated in a large necklace with more black pearls.

You and the other seven girls had the same outfit Jade wore earlier, only in different colors. Your happened to be a light turquoise. Your hair was piled on top of your head so only a few strands hung down and your wrists were covered in silver bangles. When you and the chance you looked in the mirror, and couldn't believe the girl who looked back at you. Your first instinct was to cover your stomach with your hands. Then after careful inspection, the outfit began to boost your confidence.

As you walked to the tavern with the other girls you had a little bounce in you step and your hips swayed more than normal. You were led up to a large building called the Rose Tavern. The door opened to reveal many tables, all leaving a circle in the middle of the room. On the far side there was a red table covered in rum bottles, which was obviously the bar. The moment Jade entered there was a roar of applause, and Jade smiled and began to dance around the men as someone played music in the backround. Her hips swayed and she moved her body in vulgar motions, which made the men jump up from their seats and surround her more.

"Arabelle there are some things we need to talk about." Lace said and she pulled you aside from the show and into an empty supply room. "Jack will arrive here looking for you, but Jade will make it to him first. He'll say hi and there will be greetings, she'll try to dance with him, and He'll be looking for you. You should wait outside and I'll tell Jack to meet you there. You can talk to him and he'll come find you. The most important thing is to not let Jade know your with Jack. There will only be chaos, and her brother will be here tonight and if he finds out Jade and Jack have been together in the past, Jack will not be safe. Do you understand?" You nodded you head and she proceeded to tell you about how to take orders and where to get drinks. Then she bounded off into the tavern to begin her night. You took a deep breath and followed, hoping that whatever happens Jade doesn't hurt you or Jack.

**MEMO: ****Hello everyone! I know I haven't posted in awhile. Sorry! I have Had the worst case of Writers block. I based this Chapter after my best friend, and I hope you liked it! More is on the way. Also I wanted to point out that the "adult scenes" will be coming up in a few chapters so those of you waiting for them get ready******** I'm not sure how far I'll take them but I hope you'll enjoy. Also I have just seen POTC3 twice in a row and It was so good! I loved it! I'm sad it's going to be the last one though…oh well Sweeney Todd will be out January 11****th**


	21. The Alley

**Readers, I feel very sad ******** I've gotten 3 reviews on my last chapter. I know you can all do better than that, it only takes a minute to write me what you think! Put in the effort and make an author Happy **************

Jack entered The Rose Tavern spotting his crew sitting in the corner, already on their third pint. Jack pulled up a seat and ordered one for himself and quickly began searching the room for you. He saw Sao and Ming both hanging off of some fat bloke. _Ha! If that man only knew how much they charge he wouldn't be so flirtatious. _Jack thought to himself. Then he scanned again seeing Maria and Rachael carrying large mugs of the famous Santana rum. Jack licked his lips at the thought of that rum…oh the memories they carried for him. But he knew now not was probably not the best time to think about when he was with Jade. He looked at the bar and saw Julie lying on her stomach chugging rum and being spanked by two Irish sailors. She giggled with each gentle spank and muttered things about Irish potatoes and sweet fluffy sheep. _She hasn't changed a bit, _Jack thought to himself once again chuckling.

He finally looked over to see a familiar figure disappear outside the tavern in a flash of turquoise and bare mid-drift. He quickly jumped up and began to make his way outside, when something stopped him, something he was dreading since the moment he stepped foot on Santana soil.

"Oh Jackieee! Where are you running off to? The nights just begun my sweet and I think we have a lot of catching up to do." Jade cooed into Jacks ear as she wrapped one naked leg around jacks hips and rubbed against him. Jack winced and turned towards her, his eyes staring not at her but at her brother David.

"Jade, ello' luv, nice ta see ya." Jack replied as he pushed Jades leg off of him, and backed away knowing fully well the consequences that would follow if he hadn't moved Jade. Jade gave him a troubled look.

"Jackiee don't you want to dance with me? I'm wearing my pearl outfit, I know its your favorite." Jack smiled.

"Yes and ye look quite lovely, but someone is waiting for me outside. I'll be right back." Jack said as he hurried out into the night. Jade stood there with her hands on her hips and a pout on her face until some other man came and began to dance.

You watched as Jack entered the pub and set down the mugs of rum you had onto the closest table, and began to make your way outside. The night was warm and humid, causing your skin to get a sticky feeling in it. The sun was barely visible above the horizon, and you wished you had come out sooner to watch the sunset. Thinking thins then brought you to the question...When were you leaving? You had had very good schooling and by the looks of the book it had at least two different languages all written in codes. It must take a while to decode, and now you felt the anxiety of what was about to come. Depending on how long you stayed here, Jade would find out your secret, and she would definitely not be happy. Then David would find out and Jack would have to find a way to weasel his way out of that chaos.

As you thought these things the sun finally set until the stars twinkled above you and the moon shone bright in the sky. You watched as more boats docked at the harbor, all of them making their way to The Rose Tavern. You peaked your head around the corner and looked inside to see Jack being hassled by Jade for a dance. He declined her offer and began to make his way outside to you. You jumped back from the door and turned down into an alleyway making sure Jack was following in pursuit. Finally you turned around to see Jack's jaw drop and eyes widen.

"Luv, Id have to say your normal dresses do not do you justice. This…" He said gesturing to your outfit as you did a little twirl. " is just…." But before jack could finish his sentence he jumped over to you pinning your back against the cold brick, immersing you in a passionate kiss.His lips were warm and tsted of rum making your kisses better. His tongue darted in and out of your mouth causing you to moan in pleasure as his hands caressed everywhere he could touch. His lips broke away from yours moment later and began trailing down your body. He began to kiss your breasts which were pushed up and squashed together. His tongue left warm trails across each breast as before he moved on hitting your stomach making your senses jolt as a heated fie erupted in you. You felt something you've never felt before, it was a want in the captain, a want that wouldn't be satisfied with just kisses.

Your fingers wrapped into Jacks hair and your eyes closed. Every thought and every worry just stopped as pleasure and desire filled you. Jacks fingers slipped themselves into the waistband of your skirt, but then they slipped back out. His tongue grazed your stomach as he made his way back up to your lips, but he didn't kiss you again. Instead he wrapped his arms around you waist and gave you time to catch your breath.

"I take it you like the outfit then?" you asked breathing heavily. Jack smiled knowing fully well that he had just found your weakness, and just moments ago he had complete control over you. You were glad he stopped, you really didn't want your first time to be in an alley way, especially in a place like port Santana.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news. Elso said it would take him quite some time before he decodes the important parts of the book. We are going to be here for a while." Jack said.

"I suppose if we must. Jack you never told me that if Jade found out that I came here with you she'd kill me! Or the fact her brother will be out for your head if he ever finds out about you and Jades past. We're in danger so where are we going to go?" You asked Jack in a worried tone.

"Elso will supply us with a room that had a safe lock. As far as Jades bonny lad of a brother, don't worry. I've got me crew to help take him on, and he's drunk most of the time anyways." Jack assured you. You nodded.

"So until then I guess we have to avoid each other. Eventually Jade will find out and there's going to be a lot of trouble for us. I guess I'll meet you in Elso's office after I'm allowed to leave." You said turning to leave but Jack grabbed you again and kissed you tenderly.

"I'll meet you in Elso's office as long as you wear that." He teased. You smiled and Jack turned to leave but this time you stopped him.

"Jack…don't forget that however many strumpets run around, I'll still be there at the end of the day. I will still see you. Ok?" Jack just smiled and kissed you on the check before returning to his table. _I take that kiss as and ok in return_. You thought before returning to the bar as well.

**Okay I know that kissing scene wasn't that great but trust me, the best is yet to come. I didn't want it to go any further in an alley. Also if you haven't noticed it has been exactly one week since my last update, and I already have half of the other chapter done. Anyways REVIEW PLEASE ******


	22. The Pub

Bucky watched from the crows nest as Arabelle's port came closer and closer. The sun was gently going down leaving the ship in a shadow. The plan had already formed in his mind. How silly of Sparrow to think he would let them just sail off with his whore and his kid, while he sat and accepted it. No it was time to take action, and Bucky knew exactly how to do it.

"All hands to deck! Land ho! Navy in port, prepare the cannons and get ready to hide!" The captain screeched. Bucky snapped out of his thoughts and ran down below ready to prepare the cannons incase the navy decided not to be friendly. The ship then gently glided in the dark around a large rocky cove and hid inside of it.

"Bucky, Rugler, Report to me cabin now" Darin yelled. They jumped up and followed to Darin's quarters, and sat down. Darin locked the door and sat at his desk.

"You've done well Bucky, that map sent me right to the treasure of Maria. So here we are, at the port you asked me to bring you, now I want my payment in return. Where be the book?" He asked annoyed. Bucky shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Well ye see Captain, the book is on Sparrows ship, so if we alert the navy here of his 'kidnapping' and they go after him, we will follow until they find him and get the book as well as the whore, me boy, and other things I had in mind."

"NO THAT WAS NOT THE AGREEMENT!" Darin yelled as he slammed his fist down onto the desk. "YOU TOLD ME YOU'D PAY ME WHEN WE ARRIVED. I WANT THAT BOOK NOW!"

"Ok, Ok captain, lets strike a bargain. If we do as I said and catch sparrow, as well as the book I'll get you a special compass that points to whatever ye want most." Bucky said a little disappointed. He had wanted that compass for himself but actually _finding_ sparrow was more important.

"A compass ye say? And you happen to think sparrow has this compass?" Darin asked.

"Aye captain, a mighty compass it be. You'll never need a map again, all you need is this compass." Rugler exclaimed. Darin thought about and began to pace. His hands were behind his back. This went on for at least another half hour. Finally the captain stopped and turned towards them.

"Alright, we go after Sparrow. But if I find out the two of ye have cheated me then I'll keelhaul ye and feed ye to the sharks! Aye?"

"Aye" they both replied a little frightened.

"Then we shall go and alert the navy, but let me do the speaking!" Darin said as he burst the door open and began to make his way onto the deck. Bucky and Rugler began to laugh maliciously before following, the plan was ready for action.

Jack returned to his table chugging the rum he had previously ordered. He watched as Gibbs lost at seven rounds of cards. _Why isn't she coming over? I have been here for no less than an hour and she has surely seen me here. _Jack thought Gibbs cursed loudly as once again he bought another round of rum for the players. Jack scanned the room looking for Jade

She sat at the bar, surrounded by a group of men all listening to her tell them a story. She then saw Jack and waved, and blew a kiss but did not come over.Jack looked over and then realized why. Her brother David sat only a few seats away watching every man closely in case they got rowdy with his sister.

Taking this opportunity to leave instead of face Jade, Jack slipped towards the back of the tavern, towards Arabelle. She stepped aside, hoping this didn't look suspicious.

"I'm taking this opportune moment to skip the drama with Jade, as long as possible love, so sneak out and go to Elso's when the drama begins." Jack whispered before slipping out of the tavern. You walked around wincing as each sailor would wink or try to grab you. You felt disgusting, especially when they touched you. Every once in a while you would look back and check where Jade was, making sure drama wasn't heated up. Suddenly some guy grabbed you and kissed you, a vomit tasting sloppy kiss which made you gag at just the taste. You pushed him away and glared at him.

"Sir, you shall never touch me again in that manner!" you said wiping off the spit with the back of your hand.

"Shut your mouth strumpet, I've had a long journey at sea and I really don't need your mouthing off!" He yelled. Then he lunged at you again. All the confidence you had before was totally drained now, any beauty you might have felt was goine. You pushed him away and pushed as hard as you could until he slammed into the bar making several drinks shatter. Suddenly your eyes widened. What have you done?

"ARABELLE!" Jade screeched. You dropped the tray you had been carrying and ran out of the pub with a bunch of angry men behind you. _Where do I hide? Why did I do that? I could have thought of something else but now I drew all that attention to me. They are angry, Jade will have me hung for ruining the rum. Pirates and their bloody rum…._

Suddenly the pearl came into view and Jack was walking out with a small trunk of stuff. He was trying to be quiet but when he saw you running he knew something went wrong.

"Must…hide…jade…UPSET!" You gasped.

"Bloody hell love, what did ye do?" Jack asked grabbing your hand and trying o bring you to Elso's house as fast as possible. You could hear the angry men running, and you were sure that the men weren't mad at the rum but wanted to get you to be a hero for Jade. You felt yourself getting lightheaded and slowing down.

"Jack.." you said. He saw you getting tired and looked around quickly spotting a hiding place.

"C'mon love, not much further." He urged. "Now as much as yer tired you gotta hold yer breath. Can ye do that?" He asked. You nodded and felt Jack tug on your hand before you hit cold water with a splash. As you were underwater you looked around and saw Jack looking upward hoping you wouldn't get caught. You saw tropical fish floating in all directions, but small dots were appearing before yer eyes. _Just a little longer…_You told yourself but now things were fading. You tugged on Jacks arm before things went black.

**IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED! I FEEL TERRIBLE! I got so fed up with my story that I just had to take a break and think of some new ideas and then that whole Johnny depp obsession I had started to fade. Before I knew it I FORGOT about this story until someone reviewed and I got an email about it. THANK YOU SO MUCH! That was the best reminder ever. I then became seriously determined to finish this, I hate those authors who never finish their stories. So here is the new update, I am back into the swing of things so please enjoy and await my updates. They wont happen as often as they used to but be patient && expect another soon. I'm getting back into the Johnny depp phase we all know & love. Special shout out to Daiany ( whom Jade was based on ******


	23. Keep calling me predictable

"Arabelle, Arabelle, talk to me luv." Jack whispered. You slowly opened your eyes and looked around. You were in a small cove by the sea, and it was dark outside. The moon was clearly visable as well.

"Where are we?" you asked sitting up and feeling quite dizzy. Jack pulled you close to him, so that your back was to his stomach and you were leaning on him for support.

"It's a cove off the coast, completely hidden, nobody knows about it really…."

"What happened?"

"Ye fainted, yer ok now though, we're safe. I saved ye like the good man I am and now the hero deserves something in return." He said to you, you looked down and noticed that your body was completely soaked and your skimpy little dress was sticking even tighter to your body, if that was even possible.

"And what is the hero asking for? I'm quite sure I can guess."

"You think me predictable?"

"When theres a half naked woman in the room, yes."

"Well-well your predictable too."

"No im not. You have pointed out multiple times im a crazy woman and they aren't predictable." You said sitting up and looking him square in the eyes.

"Yes ye are crazy, but your predictable too, for instance you wouldn't be caught dead in that outfit if jade hadn't asked ye to wear it. Ye glare at me when I wink at you, and ye play with my hair when ye kiss me. Predictable luv."

"You drink rum at the same times everyday, you wink at me when I scrub the deck, you go to sleep exactly after 2 hours at the helm, and you play with your banana peels after you eat it. Predictable. Some things about you are always going to be the same." You said. Jack jumped up into a standing position and glared.

"Nobody calls captain jack sparrow predicatble." You smiled and stood up, his clothes were also wet and were sticking to him, which made him absolutely irresisitable. You walked up to him wrapped your arms around his neck, causing him to look at you confused, and kissed him.

"You wont be able to call me predictable after tonight." You said. You let go of him, and began

Jack leaned down and kissed you, taking you by surprise. Jack licks your bottom lip begging for entry, you allow him in and you start to react forcefully. This time it was going to be different you wanted more… much more. Jack knowing his place leans back from your hungry kisses. He looks down at you with the sexiest smirk you have ever seen.

"What are you waiting for Jack? Or are you afraid that I can't satisfy you like that whore that's after us?" you say panting with the desire growing more and more for his touch.

"Anybody can kiss luv…now the ability to pleasure someone takes many special abilities."

."Show me_ your_ abilities then… right now! Pleasure me Jack, do something I will never forget." You provoke as you lean over to him looking him in the eyes. You could see the desire in his eyes as you leaned closer. You hear a gulp from him as you get closer and closer.

"All ye had to do was ask luv." Jack pulls you in and starts to kiss you forcefully against the cave wall. Jack pins your arms above your head as he starts to kiss your neck leaving a trail of hot wet kisses making you moan in pleasure. You dig your fingers into his mass of hair as he starts kissing his way down to your heaving breasts. Every heated kiss makes you shiver with pleasure hoping he never stops. He stopped, scanning you body, then kissed your lips with full force as he rubs his thumbs over your hard nipples. You gasp for air, he's making your mind go haywire. You rip his shirt off as your rake your nails down his shoulder blades. Jack starts to move his way down again taking your breath away. He starts to suck and nip your nipples soothing the redden peeks with his tongue.

"Oh god Jack" You moan.

He His fingers move down slowly. The minute his fingers find themselves on your thigh you start to kiss him forcefully, biting his bottom lip. You start to undo his breeches, after the last string it falls slowly to the floor, you pull him closer to you and feel more than you expected poking your stomach. (She has released the Kraken!!!)

"Show me what your best at Jack."

Jack stops to taunt you and lifts up your skirt and wraps your legs around his waist, as if guessing your desires he enters you slowly, you bite back a gasp as he fills you with his arousal. His pace starts to quicken and his kisses get hungrier. You moan at every thrust hoping the pleasure he is making you feel will never end.

"Harder Jack…I'm pretty sure this isn't how you do it with Jade."

Jack buries his head in your neck kissing you all over. He starts to enter you faster and faster, building up all the heat inside your core. Your back starts to burn as he moves you up and down against the wall. Until finally you can't take it anymore and fall off the edge in your oblivious climax, Jack gives off a large grunt releasing himself into you. You both start panting uncontrollably.

"Now what was it you were saying Jack, that I was unpredictable?" He leaned his head against the back of the wall and looked at your naked body covered in sweat.

"Luv, were ye a virgin?" You smile, standing up and walking towards the water.

"What do you think, since you seem to know everything about me." And then you jumped in the water, having jack follow you.


End file.
